Estate Managed Love
by Faery's Delight
Summary: He was tired of being a bug under glass in regards to Seireitei. He was getting his powers back but he didn't want to fight any more. Thus Ichigo goes to Tokyo to go to college and manage the Japanese Phantomhive Estate for the Phantomhive family. He wasn't expecting for things to go so much better for him in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo, Isshin

Chapter: 1

Word Count: 1674

Warnings: Nothing much

AN: Okay, so quick info…

Posting date is Monday (I'm starting on Wed because I was busy Monday). If I'm unable to post on Monday, as long as I can, I will post Wed. If I am unable to, I will post the next posting day.

This is all about the fluff and smut. I'm working on two different Avengers based stories for after this with a longer Naruto 3-way pairing story. There is sex between 3 people a couple of times in this story but one is more fluffy side eyed kind of writing but still fun.

There are 25 chapters total. After this will be an Avengers/Bleach shortish fic. I think We'll see.

But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As he played with the cup in his hands, staring at it as the sweet scent of sake teased his nose, Ichigo looked over to his father. Isshin just sighed at the look and slumped in his chair before he downed his own cup of sake. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah. We both know that I need to get away. I've been hiding away who I was for so long that it's starting to wear at me. I need to stop hiding me," Ichigo said. "Can you just imagine how much they'll start to rely on me again if they found out that I can touch my power? Call up Tensa and Zangetsu again? That it won't ever truly go away but just has to rebuild when drained?" he asked. He sipped the sake and pulled a face at the taste, not used to it.

He rarely drank despite the fact that if he asked, his father would let him do so. But he didn't because he didn't want to lose control or be that vulnerable without a good reason. Leaving home because the Seireitei was constantly watching him and he wanted to be free from those chains was enough to drink.

"Do you want to transfer your trust fund?" Isshin asked him. Ichigo nodded as he waved a hand to the large manila envelope on the table. "I take it that Urahara set it up?"

"Yeah. He moved everything that had to be moved around already. Got it put under grandmother's maiden name and he even found me a possible job. I have an interview in Tokyo to act as an on-property estate manager for the Phantomhive household," Ichigo told him, shrugging a shoulder. "It would provide me with housing and money for shit. My bosses wouldn't be around a lot since they're usually in England, but I would be watching over the crews that take care of the cleaning and upkeep. Make sure that everything is kept up to date, pay the bills. That sort of thing."

"I suppose that it would let you stay hidden," Isshin mused, Ichigo nodded his head. "You would stay in contact with us?" he asked.

"Yeah. Urahara is setting up some phones that you can't be traced so we can call back and forth. I already have one until I can get a better one," Ichigo said. "I'll be heading off to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon, spend the night at a hotel. Then I'll have the interview with some guy named Tanaka, give over all of my needed information if I'm hired. It's a high possibility that I'll get hired because I'm about to graduate and I'm planning on an online university for a year or so," he continued. "I won't be moving for a good two weeks minimum anyways."

"E-mails?" Isshin asked. He allowed Ichigo to pour some more sake into his cup.

Ichigo made a thoughtful sound, putting bottle and cup down before he picked up the envelope. Opening it, he dug around before he removed a piece of paper. On it were three different e-mail addresses that had passwords. "Here. Use these on computers outside of the house, or on the phones that you'll get. Not on a house computer," he instructed. Isshin nodded and took the paper.

Isshin sighed as he looked at his son with a soft, sad look. "You're planning on going back to what you used to look like before you turned fifteen, aren't you?" he asked.

Ichigo blushed slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I cut off my hair and started to dress the way I did because I was tired of the idiots. It was easier to do that during the last years of my school. I suppressed who I was because I couldn't deal with the shit that they gave me. But with a job like this? They won't care if I dress like a man or like a woman or some odd combination. It's not like I haven't been buying things whenever I found something in the last couple of years," he said. He ran a through his hair again, feeling the softness and grounding himself once more.

Isshin stared long and hard at his child, taking in the almost softness of him. Despite what people often thought of his son, Ichigo wasn't all strong edges, but a subtle soft curve. His muscles weren't quite as defined as you would have thought with him hauling around Zangetsu for so long. His hair had always been fast to grow, and since he hadn't been trimming it in the last couple of months, it had started to grow down around to curl around his face.

It was so much like the way his mother's hair had been, highlighting the same wideness of his eyes that she had had. But no one really noticed when he scowled.

But while they sat there, together and safe, his son was relaxed, his eyes open and wide, framed by thick eyelashes and with a sweet tilt to them. For all that he was exotically colored compared to most Japanese, Ichigo still showed his heritage in his own way.

Smiling at him, Isshin reached out and cupped Ichigo's cheek, getting rich brown eyes to look up at him. "I'm so damn proud of you, Ichigo. I'll explain to your sisters just what is going on and that you have to go into a kind of hiding for a time," he said. Ichigo smiled softly at him. "How about you go ahead and start dinner? I think Yuzu was going to stop by the store after school and pick up some things. I bought some things this morning for our more interesting dinners, so we do have things."

Ichigo snorted at him. "I can do a simple enough casserole and some salad for tonight," he said. He shook his head and stood up. Grabbing his cup of sake and the envelope with his new information, he headed up to his bedroom. He hid the envelope in his travel bag and put the bag into his closet. With that taken cared of, he drained his cup and walked back down the stairs to start cooking.

By the time that he heard his sisters arrive at home, he had gotten the ingredients for dinner out and was boiling the noodles for a mac and cheese casserole. He smiled softly while he listened to his father greet them and ask them to come talk with him for a few. After he had drained the noodles and was using a double boiler to start melting the cheese, Yuzu came into the kitchen with a sniff and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dad told you two, huh?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at his youngest sister. He felt her nod against his back. "You do realize that we'll still be talking right? I'm not leaving forever, little one," he promised. Moving the boiler from the burner, he turned around and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I know. But I really don't like that you need to hide at all," Yuzu sniffled. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

Ichigo sighed, wiping her cheeks with a small smile. "You look more and more like mom every day. And you love just like her. I need you to stay strong okay? I need you to help make sure our idiot father doesn't destroy the house. And make sure that Karin actually does her homework while I'm away."

Yuzu nodded her head, pulling away slowly with a sniffle. "Can we sleep with you tonight?" she asked. The fact that she sounded so much younger than her near sixteen years hurt him.

Ichigo smiled though. "How about the three of us camp out in the living room with that moving fireplace? Like we used to when we were younger. We'll do a giant movie night of it for all of us since I have to spend a little longer tonight and tomorrow to finish getting packed," he said.

Yuzu beamed up at him and nodded. "Can we also make a lot of cookies?" she asked. Ichigo chuckled and pointed to the long counter that was covered in ingredients that he had already laid out. Most of the things she knew by sight just what they were for, and she squealed happily at the makings for peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies.

"Karin! We're having a sleepover tonight with Ichi-nii!" she called. She beamed at her sister who was standing in the doorway.

"I heard that. How about you go get the first shower, Yuzu? Then while you and Ichi make the cookies, I'll take it," Karin said. She smiled as Yuzu squeezed Ichigo around his waist before she rushed off to shower. As soon as she was gone, the brunette female turned to her brother as he started to stir the sauce. "Do you...do you think that Toshiro was a part of all of this bullshit that is making you leave?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head with a smile. "No. Just some of the harder core old timers," he said. The small smile from her was relieved that her friend wasn't someone out to get her family. "Now, let me finish putting this together and pop it into the oven. I can use your help making the rest of the dinner before your shower."

"That sounds good," Karin said. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the salad makings that they had. Ichigo turned back to the cheese sauce and put the boiler back onto the burner, adding a mix of milk, butter, and cheese very slowly.

Isshin watched his children from the doorway of the kitchen.

They all knew that things were going to change starting the next day. It was going to be hard for them to adjust but they could only hope that things would go back to normal sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 2

Word Count: 1751

Warnings: Nothing

AN: Ugh. So tired. Just got to post this then I can do other things. Like write on words that I want to write on.

Staring down at the boxes that held his uniforms and shoes, Ichigo sighed. He had gotten measured during the second interview with Tanaka and had found them waiting for him on his dining table when he had arrived at his new home.

He looked down to the thick packet that he had pulled out of his travel duffle.

He had only been there for an hour, and after a short tour around the main house and showing him where he was living, the elder butler had left him to settle in. He had been left in charge of the running of the house and things had happened fast once he had been hired. Tanaka had been getting ready to leave for the airport in close to an hour so he could go back to England so hadn't had a lot of time to show him around. Ichigo had been understanding.

Sighing once more, he put the packet down onto his bed and left the bedroom, heading for the front door, amused that his little cottage had been set out of the way. He could see the main house but couldn't be seen by anyone coming up the front driveway. He had found that it was a lot like a smaller traditional home in set up and style.

The bedroom had doors that opened out to the personal fenced in garden that he had been told he could use as he wanted. He was planning on planting a few winter herbs since it was getting to that time, and then later in the year planned on planting some vegetables and smaller fruit plants.

Off the bedroom was the only bathroom. It had a sunken-in tub and a separate shower stall. There was plenty of storage for his various personal things, which made him happy. He had been told that the fireplace in the bedroom was just in case the electricity went out suddenly. His cottage had a generator for the refrigerator and freezer so that they didn't die in the case of a power outage, but not much else. He didn't mind that since he also had a huge stock of wood in a small shed just off the bedroom outer doors.

The living room was rather huge and had another fireplace that could easily warm up the entire room with very little wood. Which was good in his book since it shared the wall with the kitchen and worked to heat that room up too if he needed it.

The living area was split into three main parts with the furniture pieces. In one section, an entertainment center sat before a large sectional couch and two chairs. A kotatsu table sat closer to the fireplace for the colder days, ready to be used when he felt the need to. In the third part, near the big windows, his computer desk sat, already set up with his brand-new desktop.

The desk was so big that he would be able to spread out his schoolwork without an issue. He had been told that Sebastian, one of his bosses, had been the one to choose the furniture and the way that it was laid out.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back into his bedroom and opened the sliding doors to the garden to allow air to flow through the house. Turning back to the packet, he looked around the room, noting that the bed was already made and glad for the darker coloring of the bedding. And the fact that Sebastian had taken the time to choose things that fit his style.

Ichigo supposed all those questions had been for a good reason.

He picked up his travel bag, and pulled out his laptop, placing it on the small dorm style desk that he had had tucked up into a corner. Plugging it in so that it could recharge, he turned to one of the boxes that he had moved to sit against a wall.

Digging through the small box, he found his music player speaker dock, put it on the desk next to his laptop, and plugged it in. Putting his music player into it, he started a softer playlist before turning back to his bed once more.

Wrinkling his nose, Ichigo started to go through his duffle bags and the boxes with his clothes, putting them away carefully. He then put his towels and toiletries away into the bathroom. He found several things from his father and sisters that they had snuck in while he had been getting ready to move during the last month.

It didn't take very long for him to finish unpacking everything and he was forced to return to the boxes with his uniforms.

Groaning, Ichigo pulled his hair into a small bun, glad that it was nearly brushing the bottom of his shoulder blades and allowed him to do so Making sure it would stay put, he eyed the boxes. Swallowing, he reached out for the shoe boxes first, opening them up. He had three different shoe styles with three pairs each. One was a simple pair of black flats that he could wear when it was just him in the main house or when he was dealing with the maid service. There were also short chunky heeled shoes that were much like the black flats but were mostly for greeting overnight guests.

It was the last pair though that he would be required when he was greeting his bosses, or working an event for them, including dinners or parties. Or even the rare time that he would have to act in his official capacity as the house caretaker. And he was happy that they were such lovely, high quality, comfortable shoes.

They had a four-inch thick chunk heels and were well padded inside with gel padding. The outside of the shoe, like the other two shoes, was black, but instead of a shiny leather, was a suede. He stroked the sides and smiled at the feeling of softness under his fingers. His fingers trailed over the buttons that ran up the outside of the shoes, a delicate detail. The top of the boot folded down over with the other buttons and buttonholes.

All around, it was a pretty shoe that would work well for his job.

Placing the shoes onto a small shoe rack just inside of his closet that he had bought just for his work shoes, he turned to the boxes with his uniforms. He would end up having a few more uniforms to replace the ones that he had in six months, but until then he had four. And would have to shell out a few thousand yen to buy new ones if he bought the full uniform. As it was, he had spent a good chunk of money on three more of the underskirts and aprons.

Pulling out the underskirts that he had, including the one he had picked up, he hung them carefully up on padded skirt hangers before he pulled out the dress itself. He knew that despite how it looked in his hands, it was knee length since he had tried it on in the store for the final fitting just two days ago. But in a lot of ways it looked shorter and was styled like a Lolita Dress.

It had a white ruffled, high necked collar with a little bow that sat just over where his collarbone was. The lace that made up the collar trailed down to rest over what would have been his breasts if he had been a woman. But it had been styled to create a feminine cut to his figure. The way it was designed made it look like he had a half jacket on the top of a shirt, adorable flowers running down the front to the waist from the lace.

The skirt itself was kind of cute. He could admit that. And with his sisters, he knew cute. With a black open 'top' skirt, the flower theme continued down along the edges while the white skirt part was set to be full and frilly; lacy in layers really.

It was the sleeves that made him think of some of the older dresses that he had studied about when they came up in his art history classes. They hugged his arms down to his elbows before a band of white flowers wrapped around just above his elbow, ribbon laced through it and ending in a bow on the back of his arm. The rest of the sleeve mimicked the skirt with ruffles that came from the black section that sat over his arm.

All in all, the dress was full of ruffles and very cute.

Hanging up the over-dresses in his closet, he sighed as he stroked over the lace of one of his dresses. "Three months, and everything has flipped on its head," he mused. He shook his head. Stepping away from them, he moved to sit down on his low sitting platform bed and pulled his backpack close to him. He looked under the side table that had come with the bed and smiled at finding the safe that he had been promised along with instructions on how to set the pass code.

Quickly setting it, Ichigo turned to his bag, pulling it open and removing a smallish lock box from the bottom of it, along with his wallet. Flipping his wallet open, he stared at his ID card that had his name and his family home's address on it, stroking over the picture.

Shaking off the nostalgia, he removed his ID and the bank cards that were now useless to him, and the rest of the other cards that carried his real name. A name that he wasn't going to be able to use while he was hiding, staying off of the Seireitei's radar. Popping the lock box open, he dropped the cards into it before removing the new bundled cards, ignoring his birth certificate for the moment.

As he closed the lock box, making sure it was locked, he swallowed the feeling as if he had finished a chapter in his life.

"But, as mom always told me, if it's an end of one chapter, it's also the start of a new one," he said. He put the box into the safe along with his new bank information and school papers.

As he stood, he idly wondered where his new chapter of life would lead him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 3

Word Count: 2152

Warnings: nothing

AN: So, I'm kind of tired, but I'm posting this. Friday, I was gone for most of the day so I wasn't able to post my Bits and Pieces, so I'm sorry to hellfaery for missing a day. I'll be posting it this Friday. :D

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Carefully watching the hired maids as they cleaned the study, Ichigo nodded to the head maid and left, trusting them to behave while he went to gather the mail from the front hall's basket. The first time that he had seen any mail in the basket, he had to call Tanaka and asked how the mail was delivered to the house. Tanaka had told him that there was a side entrance that was manned so that deliveries and mail could be dropped off. A security officer who sat in a guard house to the side would then bring it up to the main house, using the front door to place it into the basket.

Picking up the pile of mail within, opening his work phone and the security camera app, he headed into the study again, being stuck watching the girls as they moved through the home. He had gotten used to them coming in three days in a row, every two weeks, to give a full clean of the house. They did one level a day, the attic area being the last to be cleaned. But when they were working on the first floor, where most of the important things were, Ichigo had to watch them.

Or at least watch the cameras to make sure that they didn't do anything that they weren't supposed to do. He didn't think that they would be stupid enough, but that was what his bosses needed of him, so he did it.

Sitting down at the small desk that had been set up for him in a corner area of the study, facing out, he kept an eye on his phone and started to shuffle through the bits of mail. The maids moved from the study to the meeting slash living room attached to the front of the study.

He had a list of mail that was to be collected and sent once a week via overnight UPS to the English estate of the Phantomhives. The bills and other such things were to be dealt with by himself.

Putting the mail to the be shipped the next day into a small shoe box sized box with the rest of the mail, he opened the bills and used an all-in-one printer to create copies of each of them for his own records. As he listened to the girls' giggle and talk while they cleaned, he punched holes into his copies and placed them into a zipping binder that he had picked up that he used to keep track of things easier.

Once the girls were gone, he would take the binder with the original copies, scan the originals and send them to his bosses via e-mail. He had set it up that way so that Tanaka could keep track of the house's accounts properly.

Checking his list that was in the front of the binder, he smiled at it. Some of the items on his list were his own suggestions to sooth his bosses since it gave them an immediate report when he scanned them. Mentally checking off what he had done so far, he closed the binder once he had tucked the original bills into the front net pocket to scan later. He looked up and eyed the room with a critical eye.

He signed off on the page for the study and attached room before leading the group into the kitchen. It was the last room that was cleaned on day one, and he sat in the breakfast nook to watch the process. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, continuing to check over the bills that he had to go online for. He had printed them out earlier and laid them out before him. He still had to go to check his invoices from his personal business, small as it was and barely catching.

"So many bills to pay, so little time," he muttered. He flipped the binder closed and zipped it up, watching the way the girls were quick to do their cleaning. Since the house wasn't truly in use, they just went over everything with dusting cloths and cleaner, swept or vacuumed the floor, and made sure that it wasn't reeking with disuse.

When the girls finished, he signed off on the paperwork, lead them out of the house, hung the sign for those who came to the front door to call him on the intercom, and locked the door. He walked through the ground floor, making sure that windows were locked, and curtains were pulled shut before he turned off the lights. He closed each door behind him, working his way from the study and attached living room through the main living room, and into the dining room and kitchen.

He next went upstairs, shivering when he stepped into the pitch-black master suite, wondering why it was the one room that wasn't really wired for electricity. There were two plugs on each side of the bed for phone charging and a small lamp but nothing else.

Turning the flashlight app on his phone, he worked his way from the front lounge to the main bedroom area, the walk-in closet, the attached bathroom, and all the windows. Once assured that nothing was touched, he closed the bedroom door after him and leant against it. He shivered very slightly, shaking his head. Without anyone coming around beyond himself and the maids, it usually went unheated except for areas with pipes that needed to be kept warmish. When alone, he had started to use a small heater box as the weather turned colder.

Making sure that the door to the attic area was locked, he headed down the stairs, having to use his phone flashlight as the promised storm moved in. Ichigo stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glancing around, before he shook his head. "I am going nuts. I swear. I need to get out, go to the city. Surround myself by people. Buy some tea. Something. Anything," he muttered.

He brushed off the thought of having heard something as he had come down the stairs, walking through the dining room. He closed the door behind him and did the same with the kitchen door. He turned off the light and put his things into a wheeled bag, including his small heater, and closed the top. With all that was done, he slipped on his shoes and snarled at the fact that he had forgotten his umbrella.

Stepping out onto the small porch and glad for the awing, he pulled his bag out and turned around, closing the door and locking it. With that, he dashed through the starting rain, bag thumping behind him on its wheels as he ran. "At least it's not so hard that I'm soaked," he grumped as he ran up to the door of his small home. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside, putting his bag to the side as the skies fully let loose, making him curse again. "Just my luck that we live out here in the country. Glad that this place has wood and candles just in case."

Sighing, he closed the door behind him, flipping his phone flashlight off as he kicked off his shoes. He would put them up later that night, and moved to where his chargers were, attaching his phone to it. Making sure that his rechargeable lantern was fully charged, and that he had candles in his lanterns too, he moved his bag to sit next to his desk and headed for his bathroom to shower off his day.

Stripping out of his dress, he tossed it into the hamper and stepped into his shower, sighing as he stepped under the hot water. He had been there for just over two months. He had unpacked the rest of his home when he had the time, usually between getting used to his daily chores around the house and classes. He had spoken on the phone with Sebastian a few times, hearing Ciel in the background, talking about what he could adjust to work for all of them.

He was to head into town the next day, having free time from both class and work for once, to do a few things that he had been meaning to do. He would take the household card to pay for the month's bills that had to be paid in person, and make sure that the cleaning supplies were updated for the month. He had a pretty long list of things to buy, including several items to keep the main house smelling fresh and clean, and things for his own place.

His list includes scented tarts that he could set out in dishes for the smaller rooms; scented beans for the bathrooms; reed diffusers that could cover the larger rooms. And of course, the needed oil and wax tart burners for when his bosses were at the house. He had a second list of scents that they could stand and would prefer to have in the household.

He found the two were men nice to him so far, and his first paycheck had been rather large considering they _were_ allowing him to live in a home that was on their land and use their car while filling it with the house card. And he didn't do a whole lot compared to what he thought he would have to do. He was usually done with most of his daily chores by one in the afternoon.

Turning his shower off, he reached out and grabbed his head towel, wrapping his hair up before he grabbed the other towel to dry his body off. "I wonder. Something is odd about my bosses," he drawled as he squinted at the room. "I swear that everything I have on them is normal, but still." He bent over and dried a leg, shaking his head. "Not even six months all alone here and I'm talking to myself. I need to call the family again sooner rather than later and find out what's going on with them," he muttered.

Shaking his head, he hung the towels up and brushed out his hair, leaving the slowly growing hair loose for the time being. It was starting to hit his middle back and he was pleased by this fact. Pulling on a warm nightgown, he looked out of the small bathroom window and pushed it slightly open to let the bathroom air.

Leaving his room, he moved wood from his living room basket to his bedroom basket, going out to the small porch on the back end of his house to grab more. He placed that wood inside of the back door on a raised line of flooring.

He wanted to be well stocked for the night as the lights flickered with the storm gaining intensity.

"So damn glad that I decided to be paranoid and have so many candles stocked," he grunted. He checked on the small generator that he had found, moving it to his bed and out of the way. Ichigo had tested it and found that it would charge his phones, laptop, and lantern for a good day and a half when he wasn't using them.

With that moved, he checked on his charging electronics and decided to just leave them on the power lines plugged into a surge protector for the time being. Sitting at his desk, he started to scan and log the bills that he could while he still had power. He had just gotten confirmation of the e-mail sending when his power flickered and died. He sighed, unplugged his scanner, and closed his laptop down.

Standing, he grabbed his phones, laptop, and lantern before walking into his bedroom as his refrigerator and small chest freezer kicked on. He put his things on the small dorm desk in his room and turned to his fireplace, intent on building up a small fire since his bedroom was small enough to stay warm with a smallish fire.

"I'll have to give the electric company a call in the morning if they don't have the power back up," he told a candle as he lit it next to the fireplace. Shaking his head, he got the fire started and closed the metal curtain of the fireplace before standing and moving around his room. He set up some more candles, using his candle lanterns that he hung on hooks to help throw light out over his bed.

He grabbed his notebooks, binders, and books, settling in to do homework by candlelight. He had a feeling that things were going to pick up in the next few months. There was something that tingled through the air around him, but he chose to ignore it. He could watch and wait for it to happen. He knew that it was going to come soon with or without his permission.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 4

Word Count: 1855

Warnings: nothing

AN: *takes a deep breath* The V named in here was named after a wonderful friend. He…had a heart attack back in January, leaving his wife, Affy. If you know who they are, don't say their names here. Be nice.

V was TheOldMan and his stories are…unfinished on AO3. I think they'll always be unfinished. But he was such a wonderful story teller and a close friend and heart brother and I will forever miss him.

May this chapter stand in honor of a lost loved one.

* * *

"Well, try to get the line fixed soon please? I can only charge my phone using my boss' car so often after all. My employers would be very displeased if I end up having to tell them that I'm still waiting for the electricity to come back on. As it is, I had the poor plumber having to work with battery powered lanterns for light," Ichigo said as he walked into a small store. He sighed as the person on the other side of the line said that the group was heading for his line now and it would be fixed in the next hour. "Thank you," he sighed.

Hanging up, he shook his head, getting an amused look from a tall man who was working on grinding together several herbs in a stone bowl behind a solid top table. "Having issues already out there, Ichigo-san? You have only been there for a month," the man said as he tested the powdered state of the herbs.

Ichigo smiled at the man who was known simply as V. Where he was rather tall and strong, his wife was adorable and bouncy, and as much of a mother hen as Yuzu was. She was known as Affy to the customers and was known for her essential oils. V on the other hand could make a bath bomb that rivaled some of the big bath and body companies. Not that they would ever become huge since their scents were customized to each customer for the most part.

"Just a tiny bit. The electrical company, for whatever reason, didn't want to call people in and wasn't going to get to the lines that lead to the house until tomorrow. I don't know why, but I had to remind them just who owned the house and that they were required to call in people for post storm clean up," he sighed. He let the door swing shut behind him as he pulled off his jacket.

He had found the small shop on accident one day when he had been in a hotel for his interview, and then returned when he had gotten sized for his uniforms. Now that he was fully moved in, he wanted to stock up.

"So, tell me what brings you by today," V said as he poured the powdered herbs into a bowl once he was happy with how fine it was. He added a few other things to the herbs along with some of the oils his wife had created. Ichigo watched and smiled at the scent of apples and nutmeg that filled the air for a moment before the filtering system swept it away.

"I have to pick up some reeds, beads, and tarts for my employers," Ichigo admitted. He shoved his phone into his back pocket from his jacket pocket and pulled out the list. "And I'm also after some bath bombs for myself," he continued, handing the list he had over. "While that goes down though, I'll check what you have out on the shelves."

Looking over the list, V looked up at the shorter male and smiled as Affy came out, her hair pulled back into a spritely ponytail that hung down to her ass and bounced as she walked. "You work at the Phantomhive residence now don't ya?" he asked. Ichigo blinked at him before looking between the owners of the store.

"Yeah. I was hired a few months ago, and they're letting me live in a side house on the grounds as long as I do my job," Ichigo said, pointing to the list. "I'm just after some stuff to make sure that the house doesn't get musty between cleaning," he continued. He had suggested a few mixes that he knew that hollows hated and would help coax Spirits to leave, but they were still nice without being overpowering to even the most sensitive of noses.

Reading over the list around her husband's body, Affy made a considering sound and snagged the list. "Let me get these mixes done up for you, Ichi-chan. I'll be done in a jiff," she said. She smiled and patted her husband's back before she disappeared into the back again.

"She's like a whirlwind. She comes in, does shit, and then leaves, leaving you wondering what just happened," Ichigo huffed.

V reached out to gently tweak the braid that was just brushing under Ichigo's neck. "Go on and shop. It'll be done soon enough. I have some new scents out on the shelves," he said. He shook his head, glad that he had been smart at the opening of their store for carrying simple, light scents.

They both knew about Ciel Phantomhive and his life partner, Sebastian Michaelis. They also knew that the two men were demonic beings.

Not that the two men were evil. If anything, they were of the Dark, and there was a difference between Dark and Evil.

Ichigo smiled at him and left him to build new bath bombs in peace, grabbing one of the small wheeled carts. He headed for the wax and oil burners first. He picked out four small oil burners and three wax tart burners, placing them into his basket before grabbing one for himself. His original oil burner had broken in the move and he needed to replace it.

Two packs of a dozen tea lights were added along with extra bulbs for the wax burners.

Heading to the candle section, he found a few scented candles that he found himself liking, keeping to the softer scents that would help to keep his new house smelling good. He also picked out a new wax tart to try, the scent vanilla sugar and strawberries. He chose the main house wax tarts and a couple candles before he moved onto the next section. He gathered the reeds and diffusers that they were used in, making sure that he had enough for all the rooms and in various sizes and shapes.

He continued to the beads next and found several that were the 'soak in your own scent mix' that he could use with the same oils that he was getting for the reed diffusers. He also picked up several small bathroom sized containers before grabbing one that smelt of the sea for his own bathroom.

He walked around a shelf and found the bath bombs, making a happy sound at finding the one that he liked restocked. Plucking twelve of the single use bombs that smelled of cinnamon and spice, he placed them in the basket before going about sniffing other bombs. He was rather glad that V always put fresh testing pods with each of the bombs out. He selected a soft mint scent that claimed to turn the bathwater a deep green color, and some of the purple ones that smelled like sugared blood grapefruits.

Continuing to putter about the shop, he picked up the matching oils to his bath bombs and candles, going up to the front when he noticed that Affy was standing behind the rather raised counter on a step stool. While her husband was tall, a mountain of a man, she was short, coming up to Ichigo shoulders on a good day.

"My, you nearly bought out our store," Affy teased as she placed the large bottles of essential oil mixes onto the counter. Each bottle had printed out information about what was in each one.

"Of course I did," Ichigo drawled as he put the items for the main house onto the counter first. "I'm just stocking up on things. Some of them are an attempt at keeping things smelling fresh inside of the main house, and the rest are for me. Luckily all the scents that were agreed on don't clash if they mingle and I can open windows on good days while the cleaning service gets things cleaned up."

"Which is a nice change," Affy chirped, starting to scan the items. She wrapped each item carefully and placed them into boxes to hold them still before she packed them away into their specialized travel boxes. Once she was done with the first set, she took the card and swiped it, allowing Ichigo to sign the slip. Ichigo then placed the rest of the items on the counter, letting Affy use their strong bags for his things.

Once he had everything paid for, Ichigo smiled at them and left with the box in his arms and bag hanging from his elbow. He left, heading for his car before he went for food. Affy leant against the counter, her arms crossed as she rested on them, humming softly. "He really must need us to find this place so often," she drawled as V came to stand next to her.

"He does. There was an air of such sadness around him when he first came to us. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing him often. More so since he's working for the Phantomhive Estate," he said, resting an arm around her waist. "That guy has power. It's almost like it's waking up though. I think. But still, power. I like the way he wears clothes, as if he's finding himself all over again."

"I think that you may be right," Affy said. She moved her hand so that she could lean against the counter, resting her chin in her hand. "Do ya think he's the one that Yūko was talking about? The one that threw things into a tizzy to wake up some old powers?" she asked. She tilted her head, gray eyes blinking as she watched Ichigo place the boxes and bag onto the floor of his car. She smiled when he locked the car up and headed for the store just up the street.

"I do believe that he is. We'll have to watch what happens. I take it that you made sure that the annoying one will sneeze his way out of the house when he pushes too far right?" V asked. He smiled down at his innocently smiling wife. "I have known you for too many years, my heart. So please do not give me that look."

"I may or may not have done so. And may or may not have done something to tweak our well-known mortician too," she said. She twitched her hair back before bouncing off the step-stool. "Just to keep them on their toes after all."

"Of course. No reason to drive away a favorite customer. Never mind that you want to play with his hair like you do mine some days," he teased her. Affy stuck her tongue out as she disappeared into the back.

Laughing quietly, V went back to making his bath bombs, watching as Ichigo came back an hour later with a cart and one of the people with him. He shook his head at how much Ichigo had bought for his own house but figured that he was stocking up. Either way, the blushing male brought a bit of life to the world and V was looking forward to what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 5

Word Count: 2,068

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am very much exhausted today. But this weekend was spent cleaning out my room, reorganizing everything and then spending Monday in bed trying to drink tea and get my throat to stop.

Spoiler: It didn't. It continues to Not. *sighs*

For now, enjoy this late story.

* * *

Sighing as he set his legs out over the edge of the clawfoot tub in his bathroom, Ichigo slipped further into the water as he flipped a page in his current book. He had spent most of the day dealing with a new girl on the cleaning team and found her annoying. She was a good worker, outside of complaining that her parents had moved her, forced her to get a job after she graduated high school, and that she didn't have a bathroom to herself.

She was apparently an American girl whose parents had a good amount of money.

The moment that they were gone for the day and he was able to lock it down, Ichigo had and headed for his own home, locking himself in. He had made a hot sandwich; deciding to skip anything time intensive since he had a sandwich press; ate and dropped in one of his smaller cinnamon and spice bath bomb into the water. He grabbed one of his candle lanterns, lit the candle, and hung it over his tub before he had sunk down into the hot water with a little battery powered light to read with on the wall behind him.

His phone sat near him, propped up against a shampoo bottle. He had decided to watch something on the paranormal to create background noise while relaxing. He occasionally snickered at some of the theories and returned to his book.

It was as he was reaching for the plug to drain some of the water in his tub and add more hot water that his phone made a sound. Groaning, he reached for it instead and opened the alarm app, frowning when it told him that the main house alarm system had been shut off. Muttering, he dismissed the notification, unplugged his tub and stepped out. He dried off as he moved to find pants and a shirt to run up to the main house.

Pulling on his yoga pants from that morning and a long-sleeved sweater that was at hand, he shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers. He grabbed a long, heavy flashlight that could double as a weapon if needed and shoved his phone into one pocket before leaving with a mutter. He trudged through the snow as fast as he could, walking up to the backdoor.

Unlocking it, he pushed it in with a frown, closing it behind him after he knocked the snow off his shoes and pants. Putting his wet shoes to the side, he used the mat that was there to dry his feet before he carefully headed into the front room, using his flashlight on low instead of turning on lights.

Finding that the front door was open, he frowned and looked outside, seeing that there were a trail of footsteps leading in and out to car tracks that lead off to the side. Carefully he closed the door as he contemplated calling the cops. He knew he could take care of himself though and decided to wait for a minute. Stepping back from the door, he turned off the flashlight and let his eyes adjust to the dark as he stood in the entryway.

Placing the flashlight onto the side table next to him, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He debated on still calling the alarm company to find out what code had been used. That plan was killed through when he felt a hand touching his shoulder blade, trailing up to his shoulder.

The feeling of power that just barely sizzled along his senses made him yelp and spin around, calling out the smallest of his zanpakuto. Tensa appeared into his hands as he fell into a fighting stance, a dark shape jumping away from him in surprise. He blinked rapidly as the hall lights flicked on, forcing him to rub at his eyes to get rid of the spots dancing in his vision.

Blinking his eyes open again, he found that Tanaka was standing near the light switch, hand still on it as a sharply dressed man was looking at him with some amusement. Another man came down the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

The man who had surprised him with a touch had black hair, dark red eyes, and skin so pale that it wasn't human without the help of makeup. The man who had come down the stairs had dual colored eyes: one blue, one purple and blue-black hair that fell slightly over the purple eye without getting in his way.

"Sebastian?" the man with dual colored eyes asked. "You didn't tell me that you had hired such an odd little Grim Reaper. I don't believe I've ever seen one who didn't have the glasses, fluorescent yellow-green eyes, or an interesting death scythe."

The now named Sebastian chuckled at that, turning to Tanaka. "Because we didn't hire a Grim Reaper. Do remember dear, that we are in Japan, thus they have their own layer of the afterlife. He, I believe, is a Shinigami. Am I right?" he asked, looking back to Ichigo.

His lips pursed, feeling the hollow amusement that echoed so far away still, Ichigo sighed as he let Tensa dissolve from his hands. He fell onto his ass with a grunt, feeling the rush of power dissipate, leaving him out of breath. "Not quite fully a Shinigami," he finally said. He didn't really see much of a way to wiggle out of what had been seen and doubted that his employers would care much. Not with the way that they were rather unsurprised at the fact that he had power.

More so since they apparently knew about the Grim Reapers, the collectors of souls in the Western world and Shinigami's counterparts.

"Tanaka, do you think you can help Kurosaki here to the living room while I go make us all some tea? I think pulling his sword out wore him out," Sebastian suggested.

"Zanpakuto," Ichigo muttered.

The butler smiled slightly and nodded his head. Walking over to Ichigo, he easily picked the other man up into his arms, ignoring the protests that Ichigo _could_ walk just _fine_ on his own, and headed for the living room. Ciel followed him with a smile on his lips.

After he had been placed onto the couch, Ichigo huffed and stood up, quickly finding out that, no, he could not walk, much less stand. He quickly sat back down and held his head with a groan. "I hate this," he sighed, trying to breathe through the dizzy spell. He barely twitched when a long-fingered hand curled over the back of his neck and warmed with a bit of power, just sighing as the energy flowed through his body.

Looking up, he found a concerned Tanaka staring at him, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tanaka-san," he said, the butler nodding as he pulled away once he was happy.

Sebastian walked into the living room, Ciel standing near the couch and watching Ichigo with his own brand of worry on his face. "Thank you, Ichigo, for making sure that the kitchen was stocked," he said.

Ichigo sighed as he sat back, unable to fully maintain a fully upright position. "It's not really an issue, Sebastian-san. It was delivered earlier today but I still wasn't expecting you to arrive until tomorrow afternoon. Otherwise I would have greeted you in something more than tights and a sweater," he said. He watched as Sebastian poured tea from two different teapots. Ciel was handed the cup with what looked like black tea, the young English Lord adding a sugar cube to it. Ichigo took his own and found perfectly made green tea, Tanaka holding a pot of honey powder for him to sweeten his tea.

"Now, you want to tell us why it is that someone who obviously has Shinigami powers but apparently isn't one, is working for us?" Sebastian asked as he sat with his own tea cup. He found himself curious about the young male that was resting before them, Ciel sitting next to him.

Ichigo sighed. He stirred the honey powered into his tea before tapping the spoon on the side. Tanaka took the spoon and put it down onto the tea tray before taking his own seat. "My father is a Shinigami. To give you the short version, he gave up his powers to help save my mother, who was a Quincy who got caught up in an experiment that would have killed her. Turning her into a powerful hollow afterwards." He sipped at his tea before sighing. "When I was fifteen, I met a woman who was a shinigami, and to help my family from a rampaging hollow, I took her power to unlock my own power.

"We didn't find out until nearly a year later that a man named Aizen Sousuke had a half-created orb of power, which is now destroyed. Shit went down. A war was fought, and I was on the front lines because he dared to threaten my family. The shinigami all thought that I fought for all of them. I was mostly doing it because I had made some friends amongst them, and I was fighting for them and my family." He took a deep breath. "I lost my power. At least that's what everyone else thinks. In truth, I just used them to a point of having them go into a kind of slumber again. My father's was the same way. They've been waking up slowly over the last year or so, but I don't feel the urge to get dragged into Seireitei's bullshit. There's a few other reasons but I really don't want to get into that."

"Not at this time, I would think," Ciel said, Ichigo nodding his head. "What about when you do leave this world?" he asked.

Ichigo chuckled in some amusement. "My body had to be turned into a different kind of gigai, the same that my dad actually uses. It's like a normal living body but I won't be dying a natural death anytime soon. Much less will I be aging," he admitted. He crossed his legs. "I won't be going back to the Seireitei for a long time if I don't want to. And right now? I really don't want to."

Sebastian chuckled at him, drawing Ichigo into a conversation, going deeper into his story, watching as the young man started to fall asleep after an hour. When brown eyes had slid shut fully, his breathing settling into a slow, easy rhythm, he smiled softly and put his tea cup to the side. "I shall take our young Ichigo here to our guest room for the night. How about the two of you go settle in," he said, moving to scoop Ichigo up into his arms.

"I will make sure that his house has been closed up for the night," Tanaka stated. Ciel nodded as he gathered the tea cups, putting them onto the tray. He was still amused that he was doing such domestic things like putting dishes away.

"I'll just rinse these out and will meet you in our bedroom, Sebastian. Tomorrow we will have to talk more about what to do with our young house manager," Ciel stated. Sebastian smiled slightly and nodded before he headed up the stairs with Ichigo in his arms. He headed for the guest rooms close to their bedrooms, and found that they were all freshly made, settling him into the large bed. Pulling the blankets from under Ichigo's body, he found the phone that was still on his body, putting both on the side table before covering him.

Done with that, Sebastian left the room and headed into the bedroom that he shared with his mate, finding him waiting for him as he closed the door. "I believe that we have much to speak about, as you said, but it is a good that we discovered this about Ichigo now instead of later," Sebastian said. Ciel hummed and nodded as he continued to remove his clothes, digging around in their still unpacked suitcases. He figured they would take care of them later.

"Indeed. Especially since that mission from the Queen on the request of the Japanese government has brought us here," Ciel drawled. He smiled at his mate after pulling his shirt off. "For now, we rest. Tomorrow will come soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 6

Word Count: 2142

Warnings: nothing

AN: A quick note about last week: I had a headache from hell. My headaches don't span just a day or a few hours. They start like 4 days BEFORE I have the actual headache. On Monday: feeling fuzzy and absentminded. Forgot to post until after I was in bed.

Tuesday: Decided to post on Wed.

Wed: Wasn't on the computer. Headache starts

Thursday: Still drugged, have to run out. Didn't get on computer.

Friday: Again, fuzzy headed and absentminded. So didn't post Friday's thing

This week is a new week and I'm feeling better so enjoy!

* * *

The following morning was an interesting one with Ichigo waking up to find that someone had brought him clean yoga pants and a giant shirt that wasn't his own. Deciding that he should take a shower and change before he headed down and made food for them, which was a part of his job description when they were in town, he sighed and remade the bed. He muttered about his life and hopedthat his job wasn't going to be fucked over because of what happened the night before as he grabbed his clothes, heading into the bathroom.

After he took a quick shower, finding bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that left him smelling like vanilla and cherries, Ichigo dressed. He brushed his hair out using one of the offered brushes and dressed after pulling it into a low hanging ponytail.

Heading down the stairs, with dirty clothes in hand, he checked his phone and sent a text to his sisters, greeting them as per their morning routine. Putting his phone and clothes into the basket that he usually carried with him from his house, he smiled at the fact that it was there, along with one of his chargers. Plugging in the phone, he looked around the kitchen and moved to dig out the makings of breakfast for the household.

"Fuck my life," he sang softly to himself. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out the thick sliced bacon he had been planning to use for an interesting recipe that he had found for lunch, eggs, butter, milk, and various other ingredients to make waffles with from the cabinets. Laying out the ingredients, he easily found the mixing bowls, whisk, waffle maker, paper towels for clean up, and the pan that he knew would be best to make bacon in the oven.

It was only a matter of minutes for him to have the thick bacon onto the racks and sticking the pan into the oven. He washed his hands, set the timer and measured out the ingredients that he needed for the waffles, putting things away once he had done so.

Sebastian walked in just as he was starting to put the mix together, watching him with a curious look. He had known that Tanaka had stolen one of his button-up shirts the night before, but he hadn't really thought he would find it on their estate manager while he cooked.

Deciding that he would wait and see what the other man would do, he leant against the counter and watched as Ichigo hummed, lost in the movements of making food. He chuckled when Ichigo finally noticed him, turning around to get plates down, squeaking at finding him standing there.

"Ah, good morning, Michaelis-san," Ichigo greeted. His eyes were wide as he squeezed the paper towel that he had used to clean up the slight overflow on the waffle maker.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head in greeting. "Good morning, Kurosaki-san. I see that you're easily fulfilling one of your jobs, granted on the early side of things," he said. He watched as soft pink spread out over Ichigo's cheeks, the young man shrugging as he reached for the plates again, pulling three down.

"I know. But I was up, and I needed to do something to fill time," he admitted. He blinked when black nails and pale skin came into his line of sight, pulling down a fourth plate, placing it on his pile. The hand then took the plates from him, drawing his eyes to stare up at Sebastian in curiosity.

"Then I will leave you to finish cooking and I will set up the breakfast nook for us," Sebastian drawled. Ichigo blinked a few times as he watched the other man move into the small room just off to the side of the kitchen that lead to the breakfast nook. Shaking his head at what he had felt coming off the other man, he turned back to the waffle maker and popped it open when it dinged at him.

He flipped the waffle off onto a plate with the others, poured the last of the batter onto the plates, closed it, and let the waffle cook while he turned to the sink with his dishes. Washing them quickly and easily, he set the big bowl to soak while the dishes dried, before turning around, only to squeak as he found, once more, someone he hadn't felt arrive.

Ciel just gave him an amused once over as he stood there. "We were able to get the correct milk, yes?" he asked. Ichigo nodded as he pointed to the refrigerator.

"One percent for yourself. D for Tanaka-san. Two percent for Michaelis-san. And a carton of full for cooking," Ichigo said, slightly breathless from being surprised. Ciel hummed and smirked once more, running his eyes over the man again, slower this time, taking his time in enjoying the way he looked.

"Good. Tanaka will be down soon enough. I take it that breakfast is almost done?" he asked. He turned away and pulled down a tea set and a tray to carry it for him.

Ichigo nodded as he moved to fill the electric kettle with water, putting it onto its base and turning it on. "Yes. The last waffle is finishing up now and it won't take long to warm them back up with the leftover heat in the oven," he said, looking to the plate of waffles and the cookie next to it. "The heat from the cooking of the bacon will do that while I drain the fat off the bacon and place it onto plates. Is there anything else that you would like with breakfast?" he asked.

"Do we have any fresh fruit to go with?" Ciel asked him. He watched as Ichigo moved around him, hunting around in the crisper drawers to find out what fruit had been bought.

"Plums and peaches at the moment," Ichigo said as he found the bags with the fruit. He watched the way Ciel moved and wondered just what the man was planning on doing to him. He had, for all intent and purposes, nearly attacked his employers. If Sebastian wasn't so fast to get out of the way of any attacks it would have been a bad scene last night. But here they were, setting up the breakfast nook for four, and making tea as if last night hadn't happened.

He decided to just wait to see what they would do and moved to slice the fruit into pieces. He removed the seeds and set them aside, placing the fruits onto a plate, making a note to call a few friends who were doing crossbreeding in their orchards. He already knew that Ciel and Sebastian wouldn't mind if he took them.

Washing his hands once he had the fruit sliced and put onto the serving plate, he dried his hands and turned off the waffle maker when it beeped at him. He flipped the last one onto the tray just as the oven timer went off. Pausing to shake his head, he laid the waffles onto the tray in piles and switched out the waffles and the bacon, turning the oven off to let them warm up. Ten minutes later, he was putting everything down onto the table, taking his own chair with a sigh.

Ichigo decided that he would eat for comfort instead of health like he usually did. He placed three of the smallish waffles onto his plate, spreading some cream butter over them, adding some of the bacon next to them. He poured some of the fruit tea from one pot and a glass of milk next to that.

"So…" he tried, flushing at the amused looks that Ciel and Sebastian sent him. He played with his fork and butter knife. "What is going to happen now? Am I going to have to find somewhere new to work and live?" he asked.

Ciel snorted as he ate a bite of bacon that he had dipped into his syrup. "Hardly. If you know of the spiritual world, then I am hardly going to fire you for last night. It would be quite annoying having to break a new estate manager in. They tend to lose their mind," he drawled after he chewed and swallowed. "Just because you are a combination of various beings does not mean that you aren't still the one who we had hired. You have done nothing wrong so far." He wiggled his fork at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed at that and nodded, eating a piece of bacon with a sigh. "Okay." He closed his eyes at the taste of bacon. "Yeah, I need to spend a little money for this. Not a lot of it, but only sometimes."

Sebastian chuckled as he nodded. "I'll introduce you to the butcher that we use when we are here in Tokyo. We prefer to buy our meats from him since he has some of the best cuts with very little bits that we would rather not have," he drawled. He took a bite of his waffles. "This is a good waffle."

Ichigo smiled softly, the three men staring at the softness of the look on his face. "My mother taught me how to make them when I was young. She went to America for her pre-college trip and found that she rather liked the various kinds of waffles. She made a close friend with a Quincy woman over there who owed a waffle house. She learned from her. I learned how to do the sweet waffles and the savory but not much else." He shrugged with a smile. "I don't make them often."

"Just when you are stressed out?" Tanaka guessed. Ichigo blushed again and nodded. "Thank you for making such a delicious breakfast. I look forward to seeing what you do for your lunches," he said. "And perhaps one day, dinners."

Ichigo tilted his head and smiled at him, nodding. "I would like too. So, tell me, do I have to wear the uniform when it's just us?" he asked, cutting into his waffle. "Because I can tell you that waiting for those underskirts to dry out properly is a bit of a bitch, and one that I would rather do only once a week if I can get away with it."

Ciel snorted, shaking his head in return. "We will tell you when you need to wear your uniforms. Keep wearing them when the cleaners are here, and we shall always tell you or text you should we have guests that you need to wear them for. Usually you'll just be bringing tea or coffee whenever we need it when it's not on your day off," he said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded with a smile. "I can work with that. Want to tell me why you got here early?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He shoved a bite of waffle into his mouth.

Tanaka chuckled. "That would be because the pilot needed to get here sooner rather than later as we discovered. They had to induce his wife at four this morning. She is doing fine now, and so is their new daughter," he said. Ichigo smiled and nodded. Standing up, the young man held up a finger before he walked back into the kitchen, chewing, grabbing his phone and bringing it back with him as he tapped away on the screen.

Swallowing his bite, he slid the phone over. "Would that 'Get well soon and congratulations' fruit bouquet work for them?" he asked, remembering that the couple were American's living in Japan.

The three men looked over the fruit arrangement before Ciel chose one like it but without the blackberry garnish. "For future note, his wife is allergic to blackberries so no blackberry anything around him," Ciel stated. Ichigo nodded and put the order in to be sent to the hospital in the next few hours with the special instructions.

With that done, the four turned back to their breakfast, settling in to discuss what Ichigo was going to have to do while they were there. They also talked about what would happen with the three charity balls that they were going to have happen while in Japan. They would be holding them in the main house, where a large ballroom type area would be open for it. The parties would be slightly smaller than the ones that they held in England, but they all decided that if Ichigo planned it, it would give him good experience.

Ichigo just huffed at them and told that that he would need the information on the charity balls that they had held before. Tanaka promised him that he would bring the ball binder that held the information that their last estate manager had put together.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 7

Word Count: 1843

Warnings: nothing

AN: My hips are killing me and this sucks. But I am here to post today's chapter on time so enjoy!

* * *

Staring at the list in his hand, Ichigo smiled as he slipped out of the large van that he and Tanaka had decided on for their shopping. Tanaka walked around to his side with a smile. "I noticed that you tend to go to the farmer's market when you shop," he said. Ichigo made a soft sound.

"It may be small, but this place has some good prices. And no matter how much I'm paid for my work and how much I have for the house budget, I'm still one who lived on a tight budget for a long time," Ichigo admitted. He smiled wanly. "I also tend to buy my own food on these runs. Again, I may have a large amount of money for my use, but I still like to go for the better prices for the better food," he said as he led the way into the large store.

Tanaka nodded, chuckling and following after Ichigo, smiling at the fact that the younger male was dressed in a simple pair of pants and a shirt. His growing hair had been pulled back into a short braid. In the last two weeks, Tanaka was happy to note that Ichigo had become more comfortable with them since their first breakfast. They had contacted Undertaker, sending him a warning that a half-Shinigami was working for them and to keep an eye on the rumor mill.

The man had sounded rather curious about young Ichigo but had promised not to say a thing about him while keeping an eye out.

He watched as Ichigo grabbed a smaller push cart for himself, Tanaka grabbing the larger one that would hold the food for the main household, coming to walk beside Ichigo. "How are you finding working for Sebastian and Ciel?" he asked in his slightly accent Japanese. For the decades since he had joined the Phantomhive household, he had taken on a slightly English tilt to his words. Which amused Ichigo.

Ichigo hummed softly and headed for the fruit display first, wanting to get the ones on his list. He had learned early on that there were only a few stores in Tokyo that carried the fruits that Ciel and Sebastian preferred having in the house. Thus he always went for the fruit first. "It's...interesting," he admitted. He gathered the first bag of fruits and placed it into the cart's fruit holding basket. "They're much nicer than what a lot of the articles about them portray."

Tanaka huffed a soft laugh as he joined Ichigo in finding the right kind of fruit, placing them into the carts, watching Ichigo buying a few of them for himself. "Yes, they are. At least to those that they like or care for," he said as they moved onto the next display. It didn't take them long to get through the fresh fruits and vegetables, Ichigo leading the way down to the first aisle. "I believe that we will be entertaining a guest in the next week," he mused. Ichigo looked up from where he was looking over the offered bags of rice.

Ichigo huffed at him. "Alright. Yeah. Yellow rice it is," he muttered. He grabbed a pound bag of that, then the usual two-pound bag of white rice that he used, and the four-pound bag for the main house. Each bag was placed into the right cart before he stood and headed for the noodles. "Do you think that they like me though? I know that I didn't tell you guys everything when I was hired but…"

"But you had your reasons, even now," Tanaka stated, gathering the various noodles that he would use for meals in the coming week. He noticed that Ichigo got soba and udon mostly. "We do understand that fact," he said as they moved on.

Ichigo sighed as he leant against his cart as they walked. "Yeah. But I still hid the fact that I have power from you guys. Or rather, that I was getting my power back. And that I have connections back in Seireitei. Not that I really want to admit to those connections right now."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow as they walked over to the offered tofu, knowing who he was talking about from their times talking during tea. Ichigo grabbed four medium sized packages of the silken and a few each of both soft and firm, packages landing in the baskets. "Why not?" he asked. He checked Ichgio's list and gathered a few more packages of tofu.

Ichigo huffed as he blushed, rubbing at one cheek. "Before I 'lost' my power, I was kind of sort of dating a guy from there. After everything that happened though, he went on his merry way. I did have some of them visit me while in gigai's, so it's not like he couldn't come visit me. But as far as I can tell, I was a good way to pass the time for him," he said. He eyed the tofu again before grabbing another thing silken, deciding to make a chocolate smoothie.

They moved on, Tanaka sneering at that thought. "Such a disgrace, using another just to pass time instead of being with them because they truly cared," he huffed. Ichigo shook his head and smiled as they grabbed things, not really saying a thing.

They continued their walk to the meats and worked their way down the prepackaged meats towards the butcher area before Ichigo spoke. "I actually slept with him. Once. Before the war against Aizen really kicked in. It wasn't anything spectacular. It wasn't bad, but not the best."

"It just was?" Tanaka asked teasingly. Ichigo nodded, a blush spread over his cheeks. "Sex, even with someone that you are not truly tied to is supposed to be enjoyable for both partners. Not just...meh."

"Yeah. Well…all it did was leave me rolling my eyes, sticky and slightly sore," Ichigo huffed. He pointed to the pork that he wanted for the house before choosing some for himself. "If we ever deal with them, the guy was Iemura Yasochika. Not exactly the best of guys I found out, but he was sweet to me every time that I ended up staying at the Fourth to heal," he said. He sighed. "For all that I can smell bullshit from a mile away, he got around that pretty good."

"And you think that he was purposefully avoiding you?" Tanaka asked before asking for two chunks of salmon to be wrapped up.

"I kind of know so." Ichigo moved slightly down the butcher block after putting the meat into the baskets. "I asked a close friend who knows him, and the asshole has apparently been chasing some pretty little tenth seat in the Sixth Division. Completely forgot about me when he thought I had no power. Not that it didn't turn out to be a good thing since I've gone into something like hiding…"

"You really do not want them to know just what is going on. Not yet at least, do you?" Tanaka asked as he pointed out two roasts, and about six pounds of beef that he would grind at home. Ichigo hummed and picked out some beef for himself along with a smallish pork roast.

"Yeah. Look, I love my friends. I really do. But if they find out that my power is coming back and it was never gone, all they'll do is try to push me into fighting for them again. I don't think I can fight right now. Not unless I need to," Ichigo admitted. He put the wrapped meat into his basket and checked things off his list. "I was manipulated into fighting in the Winter War by Aizen himself. Everything else after that? It _was _my decision to jump in, but I can't do that right now. For now, I just want to live and heal in peace."

"Even if that means that you work for two demons and their powerless Shinigami in a fake body?" Tanaka asked. He stared at the man who was looking healthier and happier than when he had been interviewed for the job, and he was glad that he had come clean about most of his own past. "Well then. We do have to plan for a good dinner. Is there any dessert that you are good at making?" he asked after getting a small smile.

Ichigo hummed as he thought about what he could make, the two gathering the last of the meat. Tanaka pulled his phone out and sent a text to Sebastian about needing to speak with them about their young estate manager. He slipped the phone back into his inner pocket as Ichigo lead the way to the baking and cooking based aisle. He smiled when Ichigo grabbed three bars of high-quality white chocolate from the shelf.

"I do believe that a white chocolate cherry cheesecake will hit the spot," Ichigo said. He wiggled the bars and put them into the household cart. Pursing his lips, Ichigo grabbed three more of them with a blush as he placed one into his own basket. "The cheesecake itself only really takes about one of them and it's deep dish, but I do believe that Phantomhive-sama will enjoy it."

Tanaka smiled softly and picked up the chocolate, placing it in his cart. "I believe that I will buy the ingredients for your cake as a treat and a bonus for this," he stated. Ichigo blushed deeper. "Come, let us get what else you need."

Ichigo smiled and lead the way to gather the true vanilla extract, a small thing of almond cookies that would make a good crust for the cheesecake, and hunt down the cream cheese that he would need. Ichigo also lead the way to the fruits again, buying a large amount of cherries to make the topping with.

With food gathered and bought, they left the store and loaded the van, Tanaka driving them home with a quick stop through a drive through for fries for them and a shake for Ichigo. It didn't take them very long to have the food put away, the meat put into freezer bags, and Ichigo's food taken to his home.

Ichigo promised that he would make the cheesecake the morning of the day of the meeting and the topping the day before it.

Tanaka smiled at him before escorting him back to his home with the cherries and a dish of enchilada's that Sebastian had made before he returned to the main house. He had quite a bit to tell his bosses but didn't want to go into many details though. He had permission to talk about things, but he wasn't going to give names or many other details that Ichigo had filled in on the drive back.

He was feeling particularly protective of the young man after all. And no one messed with his family, no matter how old they were, or how long it had been since he had seen that part of his family.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 8

Word Count: 2160

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am tired. Yes. But I am doing better, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :D Please do remember that this story was just an excuse to write fluff and don't look to deep into the plot guys. Still, enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo," Ciel called out as he walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where he found Ichigo had been mixing white chocolate into a cream cheese mix with the stand mixer. He had been asked to move up the dessert making to that day since the dinner had been moved up. "I do know that you are making the dessert, and this is last minute, but do you think you can help Tanaka with making and serving dinner?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up before he looked back down to make sure that the bread paddle was carefully folding the chocolate into the mix. "Yeah, not a problem. I was going to have to cook that roast tonight anyways, so we can use that for dinner instead of the steaks," he replied, pointing to the defrosting steaks. "This is really a last minute change," he said. Ciel nodded as he tapped away on his phone, Ichigo's phone vibrating a second later.

"Yes. I talked with his secretary. It seems that he had to come to Tokyo a day early and he will be busy tomorrow doing a few emergency things around dinner time. But it shouldn't last long into the night," Ciel replied. Ichigo hummed as he turned off the mixer and lifted the top up. Scraping the paddle, he pulled the bowl free and poured the cheesecake mix into the pie crust.

"I really hope that he doesn't have any kind of cherry allergy," Ichigo said. Ciel made a thoughtful sound.

"He does have an allergy to them as I found out," Ciel stated. Ichigo gave him a look as he scraped the bowl clean with a plastic spatula.

"Then he can deal with just a plain white chocolate cheesecake. I've already made the topping this morning. Really, a proper topping needs time to thicken in the air before it sits in the fridge," Ichigo huffed. Ciel smirked, knowing full well that the rules the young man had for his food would be broken by no one. Including him or Sebastian. "I'll start the roast cooking in an hour," he said, checking the time. He wrinkled his nose. "I can use that crockpot thing that you bought for the house. I found that it makes the roasts cook so very nicely and it'll allow me to have enough time to finish setting up dinner with Tanaka-san and go home to clean up and dress."

Sliding the cheesecake into the waiting oven, he checked his phone finally, feeling his eyebrows lift upwards before he looked at the smirking Ciel. "A bonus for doing more than just dessert and minor serving. I know that you were planning on relaxing tonight, work on some of your papers."

"It's fine. I will just get off tomorrow a few hours early," Ichigo said as he looked at his date book. "It's just a basic cleaning day tomorrow, along with some renewal of the oils."

Ciel waved him off. "Take tomorrow off with your normal pay. You can take the time to relax and catch up on your schoolwork. I'm sure that you would prefer to spend the day studying instead of dealing with people, yes?" he asked.

Ichigo chuckled as he nodded. He put his phone and planner away in the usual basket before moving to the refrigerator. "Then I'll make sure that I do the dishes tonight and make sure things are cleaned up since you paid me such a nice bonus," he said. Ciel chuckled softly.

Ichigo removed the bagged roast that had spices and cider in with it to help marinade the meat. Ciel slid into one of the barstools and watched at the young male moved around the kitchen. He thought that Ichigo moved as if he had been born and raised in the kitchen, but then again, he figured that he had learned a lot while helping take care of his sisters for so long after their mother died.

Ichigo first put the bowl onto the counter before he reached into the fridge to pull out the carrots, potatoes, and celery that he would layer under and around the roast. It didn't take him very long to have the potatoes peeled and cut into chunks. He had done the same to the carrots and cut the celery into inch sized chunks. Laying the first layer of vegetables into the bottom of the crockpot, he pulled on a pair of gloves, pulling the roast from the liquid and laying it on the layer of vegetables. He added more around it.

He removed his gloves and found a sweet, but cheap, bottle of red wine, adding it the bag with the cider. Mixing it together, he poured it over the roast and put the lid on top of the crockpot. He set the timer for four hours on medium-high. Tossing the gloves and closing the bottle, he washed his hands, dried them and put the bottle away with a smile.

With all of that done, Ichigo moved to check on the cheesecake, testing it before pulling it out to rest. "Don't touch that. It needs to sit for a few hours," he stated, smiling at the still sitting Ciel. "I am now going to go take a hot shower and get ready for this. Think Tanaka feels up to actually helping to set the table?" he asked.

Ciel nodded. "He was planning to and will be playing as the main server since he was stuck dealing with some paperwork issues," he said. "Are your uniforms clean?" Ichigo nodded.

"I do have some bags that act like a dry-cleaning washer in my dryer. And I have more than one uniform," Ichigo said. He smiled slightly as he tilted his head. "The shirts, luckily for me, aren't dry clean only and as long as I use the proper laundry soap and a perm-press wash, even the outerwear can be washed easily. You got me a rather nice washer and dryer set for such things after all," he said. He flicked his braid back down his back.

Ciel chuckled. "That sounds like a good thing. I did tell Sebastian to get you the best types of washers that would fit in that house," he said as he stood. "I will let you do that while I go prepare myself for the dinner."

Ichigo smiled, bending down to pull on his shoes before leaving the house, turning down the path to his own home. At the door, he unlocked it, and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed them from the floor and headed into his bedroom, sticking them on the shoe rack in there. He found his uniforms and checked them over, making sure that they didn't have a scent to them. He didn't wear them often, only having to wear when it came to guests, or big parties.

Sometimes he had to wear a full uniform when it came to someone doing work, but each time he had used one since he had started working six months before, he had tucked them into a specialized bag and gently cleaned them. If they were just lightly used, he'd use the same bag with a dryer sheet and stick it in a dryer.

Deciding that it was clean enough, he hung the outfit up onto a hook and found the right shoes for the night. Stripping down, he dropped his clothes into the laundry basket and made a note to do a load before he start-ed dressing. He showered, taking his time and making sure he was cleaned fully, before wrapping his hair up into a towel and pulling on a robe. He hauled his basket into the small laundry area and started it up.

Checking the time on his wall clock, he returned to his bedroom, tugging his towel off and ran it over the long locks. Eyeing the way that his hair was starting to brush his lower back, he smiled at it. Just over six months since he had started to grow them out, and he was already feeling better.

He had spent most of his Christmas alone, his sisters and father coming to Tokyo for a few days, staying in a nice hotel and him staying with them for the three days, but he hadn't minded much. He was finding that even with the fact that Christmas had been spent watching TV and reading things, he was good with life.

Even with January still being so new.

Picking up his hair brush, he sat at the bathroom vanity and started to work out the knots in his hair, looking over his basic makeup collection to figure out just what he wanted to do. He had the choice between a BB cream that helped to lighten his natural skin tone to something more classically Japanese, his uniform hiding the rest of his skin, and a light coverage foundation. The eyeshadow palettes he had bought would change his gold-brown eyes into a darker brown. A few glosses and lipsticks in various peach and lighter nude colors would hide his natural shade of lips and could make them seem larger than they were.

He had told Ciel and Sebastian when they had asked why he had worn makeup each time he went into the city that the makeup helped him hide his face. They accepted it and asked that he kept his makeup he wore for his job to be appropriate.

He planned on wearing a smoky red look for the ball, but that was mostly because it was because the ball was Valentine's day themed. Washing his face, he stood up when he heard his washer shut off to switch it to the dryer. He paused and grabbed his comforter from the bed and carried it into the laundry room. With the blanket waiting for the dryer to finish and clothes drying, he sat back down. He primed his eyelids and did a light eyeshadow, keeping it more subtle shadows that swept the corners out and pulled his eyes apart a bit more with a simple winged eyeliner. With that done, he did his face in the BB cream, set it with a light powder, blushed his cheeks, sprayed it all down with a makeup setting spray before laying down a layer of a soft peach liquid lip.

With all of that done, he had a half hour before he would have to return to the main house to set up.

"Fuck man. No wonder women always take three hours to get ready if all this took me nearly twenty minutes and I went with simple and easy," he grunted. He usually did the very least that he could get away with, ignoring the eyeliner and just using a single shade of eyeshadow along the top of his lash line and some BB cream with just a tinted lip gloss for basic things.

Completely happy with his face, he pinned his hair up into a delicate bun, bangs hanging over his forehead before he stood up and moved to dress, starting with the underwear and stockings. After he dressed, he grabbed the shoes he needed to wear and walked to the front door. Pulling on his shoes, he gathered his keys and phone, locked up after him and left, walking to the main house's back door.

He found Tanaka already in the kitchen and pulling down the dishes that they would use. Tanaka looked up with a frown. "He's arrived slightly early," he warned. Ichigo nodded as he made sure his phone was still in the basket, tossing his house keys into it before taking the dish cart that Tanaka had loaded. He walked out with it and left Tanaka to lay out the plates, the table already partially set.

He walked back in to prepare the appetizers and set them onto trays. Tanaka walked back while Ichigo was leaning back from the crockpot as he carefully opened the lid. "The dining room is done?" he asked, Tanaka nodding. "Good. The roast will be ready to be served in about thirty minutes, that includes a rest time, so that'll give us time to serve up the appetizers and soup," he said. He poked the pork with a food thermometer before closing the lid again. "Let me finish setting up the appetizers. Good thing I made things earlier to go with this dinner," he grumbled.

Tanaka gave Ichigo a sympathetic look as Ichigo pulled out the cold appetizers, popping the ones that were supposed to be hot into the oven that Tanaka had kindly pre-heated. It didn't take them long before Ichigo had the roast out and laying on a serving tray with the vegetables to go with placed under the tray cover. Tanaka quickly took the juice and set it onto the stove so that he could turn it into a gravy as Ichigo wheeled the appetizers out when they got the signal.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 9

Word Count: 1894

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am so tired but here you go. Chapter 9 of this story! I'm working on the next two stories and getting them done. Look for Bleach/Avengers after chapter 25 has been posted. That's what I'm doing next.

I had to replace this chapter. Whoops.

* * *

Slicing the roast before he was to take it out, Ichigo tilted his head as he listened to the conversation going on in the dining room. He narrowed his eyes. "_I am quite happy that you had time to see me today._" Ichigo twitched. The man's voice grated on his nerves for some odd reason. The way he spoke wasn't condescending, so to speak, but something about it didn't sit right with him.

Shaking his head, he continued to slice as Ciel responded. "_Of course. We both had time after all,_" he drawled. Ichigo snorted and arranged the sliced meat on the vegetables, dumping the juice into the gravy that Tanaka was stirring. Wiping off the wetness, he put the serving dish onto the rolling cart as he used a spoon to test the gravy.

He shuddered when the man talked again. "_I am surprised that you only have two servants on your payroll tonight, though,_" he said. Ichigo sneered as Tanaka patted his shoulder. The older man shooed him to sit down on one of the barstools and turned on the electric kettle to boil some water.

Ichigo watched as he removed the cheesecake that Ichigo had made for the household and placed the last slice onto the plate with just a small amount of cherries. The tea was made, and the plate and cup put down before him. "You do not like this man, do you?" Tanaka asked as he ignored the light conversation.

Ichigo shook his head as he sighed. "No. Not really," he admitted. He picked up the fork and cut off a small bite of cheesecake. Tanaka hummed, patted his arm and took the tray with pitchers of drinks out to the group. When he was filling Ciel's coffee, he leant over and whispered into Ciel's ear about Ichigo's unease about their guest before leaving the dining room again.

Ciel eyed the man before him with a thoughtful look. The man was good looking. What one would call a classical handsomeness. Broad of shoulder, lean of hip, and strong in his face, he had brown eyes and naturally black hair. But if Ichigo was feeling off about the man, then there had to be something about him.

After all, the young man was first and foremost a medium with budding powers. It didn't matter that he had lost them for a short time: he had them for most of his life and would know what he felt. And as most new mediums could tell things about people since their powers were still settling in, Ichigo fell into that category.

Thus, if Ichigo was feeling off about the man, Ciel found he would have to do some quick research. Sebastian just gave him a look before returning to his phone, supposedly working on some paperwork that couldn't wait.

Back in the kitchen, Ichigo was glaring at the wall that separated the kitchen area and the formal dining room as he continued to listen to the man talk. He continued to eat his slice of cheesecake as he glared. Tanaka just chuckled softly and gathered the rest of the main course, placing the basket of warmed rolls and the dishes of softened sweet cream butter onto the cart along with the serving dish.

"Just continue enjoying your snack, Ichigo-chan," Tanaka said. Ichigo sighed and shook his head as he stood up, his piece of cheesecake half done.

"No. No, I promised I would do this. No matter how much the guy creeps me out," he said. He smoothed his dress down before he put his hands on the cart handles and pushed it. He cleared his face of expression and walked into the dining room, ignoring the smug smirk from the man. He simply laid out the food, making sure to work from beside Sebastian as the man eyed him.

"_It seems rather...odd that there is such a young woman working for the two of you. Not to mention that you still have an older male butler? I am sure that her parents are not pleased with the fact that she's here and not at home_," the man said. He watched as Ichigo put the gravy boat down with a hard thunk.

Taking a slow breath, Ichigo looked to Ciel. The man just smirked and nodded at him in return. "_My name may be Ichigo, but I am far from female despite the choice of my dress,_" he returned in slightly accented English. He felt a bit of satisfaction when the man choked on some of his wine and stared at him. "_I am male. And considering that my mother is dead, and I am old enough to attend university, I think that my father doesn't mind. Knowing him, he would be crying about how his baby boy is getting laid. At least before I decide to toss him out of a window in sheer desperation at getting him to shut up." _He stood up and smoothed his skirt down again. "If you will excuse me, Phantomhive-san, I'm going back to my piece of cheesecake and I still need to slice the dessert. I should also make sure that the topping has set."

Grabbing the pushing cart, he turned on his heel and stalked back into the kitchen as he snarled softly to himself. Tanaka smiled at the group before he continued to serve the food. He allowed them to choose from the offered food before offering some of the gravy. Sebastian tested the gravy with a spoon and made a delight sound.

"I do swear that he and I must trade recipes," Sebastian said. He smiled blandly at the man across from him as he wiped off the spilled drink around his mouth.

"Right." The man smiled slightly.

In the kitchen, Ichigo was once more sitting at the island with his cheesecake and tea, eyeing the refrigerator. He was thinking some rather mean thoughts. He knew that there was some chicken in the refrigerator, and he knew how to get into a car to plant it somewhere hidden. There were also peas in the freezer that would take time to defrost...

He shook his head quickly and snorted. "I have hung out with mean assholes way too much," he muttered, thinking about not only his friends from the Seireitei but also his shop owning friends. "They're all so casual about revenge and it's not hard to listen," he sighed. He shoved a bite of cheesecake into his mouth before he pulled the container of cherry topping closer to put more onto his slice.

He looked up from his cheesecake, hearing the backdoor close behind him before he shrugged. He figured that Tanaka was going for the garage and the fastest way was through the back door. Returning to his cheesecake, he ate some more of it, relaxing as he listened to the conversation floating through from the dining room.

"_It's not bad,"_ the man mused, obviously speaking of the food on his plate. "_A tad dry."_

Ichigo heard Ciel chuckle at that, the sound making him shiver and cross his legs, the heel on the foot clicking against the chair's leg. "_It is quite delicious. It seems as if he used one of our cheaper wines when he was cooking the meat. He has taken to experimenting since we got that rather large crockpot. He has made quite a few soups. Including the potato soup that was the opener." _The man grunted.

Ichigo just smiled smugly at the fact that Ciel and Sebastian were enjoying what he had made. He loved making anything that could be warmed up easily in some way, including over a fire should the electricity go out again. He was kind of hoping that the electricity went out.

Just to get the guy out of the damn house so he could scrub his body clean.

Looking up as Tanaka walked back in from the garage, Ichigo pouted at the fact that he held an empty bag of peas that he had been planning on using. "What did you do with my peas? And are you going to replace them tomorrow?" he asked.

Tanaka chuckled as he tossed the bag away. "The less that you know, the less that you have to cover up," he stated. He patted Ichigo on the back and made a pot of fresh tea before he pulled out the cheesecake from the refrigerator.

The lights flickered over them, Ichigo watching as he ate a bite of his cherry covered cheesecake. "Wish and ye shall receive," he drawled. Tanaka looked over at him, questioning him silently. "I keep hoping that something sends the guy off sooner rather than later. He rubs me wrong."

"I see." Tanaka made a thoughtful sound before he smiled over at him as he put the cheesecake down. "Well, I am sure that if anything, he will be leaving very soon." Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled the cheesecake close to him, picking up the large knife to cut the pieces, laying them onto the offered plates. Tanaka then placed scoops of green tea ice cream to cleanse their palettes into small bowls. While he did that, Ichigo placed cherry topping onto two of the slices.

Tanaka and Ichigo went out to gather up the dinner dishes up and serve the ice cream. Ichigo was taking the man's plate as the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Looking up at the ceiling, he grunted and moved straight back to the table that they usually used to serve breakfast, finding the matches. He followed the same path, his shoes clicking the floor.

Once he was where he had been, he struck a match and lit the candle, going completely still at the first touch that was from a male that he didn't like. The candle caught flame and threw out light over his face, showing his horrified face and the fact that the man was touching his ass as Ichigo's hand moved to another candle.

"I am going to suggest that you remove your hand from my ass. No matter how nice it may look, it is not yours to touch," Ichigo said, voice soft. Deadly. The man just smirked. "And do get it out of your head that I fuck my bosses. I am not a whore, no matter how I may dress. So, remove. Your. Fucking. Hand. Before I do it in a most painful way for you."

Sebastian drained his glass of wine at the edge of razors deadliness in Ichigo's voice that sent lust spiraling through him to war with the anger at the man for the fact that he was touching their Ichigo. Tanaka simply watched while Ciel plotted what was going to happen to the idiot. The man though took the hint and removed his hand, allowing Ichigo to stalk off.

"It does seem as if our meeting is going to have to be cut short," Ciel said, smiling pleasantly at him. The man stood up and was escorted out by Sebastian as the younger demon blew out a slow breath. He stood up and nodded at Tanaka, going to find Ichigo to help him calm down while finding the candle lanterns. It looked as if they would have to gather into the main house and in the rooms with fire places again.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Characters: Ichigo

Chapter: 10

Word Count: 1734

Warnings: nothing

AN: So Monday was a mental health care day for me. My family is heavily military and my grandfathers (my grandmother married 3 times, I knew 2 of her husbands but not my maternal grandfather) were all military in some way. So Memorial Day is a bit hard on me for mental reasons.

I spent the day resting. Reading a lot of NCIS fic. And working on a self-indulgent original fic that I'm doing by hand.

But I do hope you enjoy this!

Quick note: Had to replace chapter 9. Had to replace it with the ACTUAL chapter 9. *sighs and groans* The last couple of weeks has been insane. Love ya all.

* * *

Staring at his computer a week later before looking down at the list in his lap, Ichigo grunted, opening a new tab in his browser, tapping in the search he wanted. "Your florists suck," he stated. Ciel looked up from the pile of paperwork that he was dealing with, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think you mean they suck dick. How do they suck?" he asked. Ichigo wrinkled his nose but sent him a link.

"They've been popped for health violations in the last few months. For not only the way that they _grow_ their flowers, but also how they store them. Mold. Bugs. Shit like that," he told him. "I grow better plants and they're all for cooking purposes. Sometimes medicinal salves."

"Remind me that should I ever meet Hanataro or Unohana to thank them with a huge gift basket for teaching you about things like that," Ciel said. He rubbed his wrist where the bruises from a running suspect had laid. Ichigo had given him some bruise cream and it had worked surprisingly well. More so since it didn't use their natural bodies response to wounds, but rather the ambient power that floated around all humans.

"I will," Ichigo mused. He found a smaller florist that had near perfect reviews, and the few reviews that were low all said that they had placed orders during the busy seasons. And that they had still gotten their flowers if they had wanted them after getting lost in the shuffle. "I'm going to book this florist," he said. He found the number and sent the link to Ciel.

Ciel waved a hand in permission, returning to his computer and rereading what he had just written out for his report to the Japanese police force and the Queen of England. Setting his fingers onto his keyboard, he continued to type out what happened in a detached manner. He half listened to Ichigo charm whoever was on the other side of the phone and set up the flowers needed.

Finishing with the florist, Ichigo hung up and made a note of his appointment with the florist the next day. He would talk with them about what kind of arrangements they needed the next day, after he talked with a newish caterer. It was a smaller, newer business that had good reviews, and Ciel was open to using newer people. "I'll be meeting the florist with his partner tomorrow. And I do mean partner in all aspects of life. He apparently had a good floral business back in the Americas, but then he and his partner moved here because of family and work opportunities," he said, sounding amused.

Ciel chuckled as he shook his head. He eyed the red head, nearly pouting at the fact that Ichigo would only ever wear his uniform for certain things. But he had to admit that the soft white button up and cotton black pants he wore was just as nice to see. especially since they had spent that Christmas with Ichigo's young siblings and their father. It was just over a month before the ball and Ichigo was hip deep into the last moments of planning the Valentine's Charity Ball that the Phantomhive household held every year.

There were quite a few people who were flying in and staying at various hotels in the more touristy area of Tokyo with only a few chosen guests staying in the Phantomhive Japanese mansion. Ichigo had been busy making sure that everything was perfect, having found where one of the girls had put his binder full of information on balls and guests.

He had quickly figured out that the dinner would mostly be high quality buffet style with finger food before and after with a dessert table.

The bar would be an open one, each guest only able to get three heavyish drinks each hour while the champagne had a limit of five glasses per hour. They didn't want their guests to get so drunk that they make a fool of themselves. Ciel and Sebastian were both pleased with this fact, knowing the ones who liked to indulge. A lot.

"So, I take it that the planning is going well?" Ciel asked as he finished and saved his report. He would edit it and send it off to the proper people in the next few hours.

Ichigo sighed as he ruffled his loose hair. "I've set up a full cleaning service for the entire place the week before we get guests. And a full cleaning of the first floor the day before the ball. I've already hired the workers that will work with the catering service and Sebastian-san has vetted them. They all have their rental uniforms and know that they take their orders from myself and Tanaka-san. And that if they do well, they'll get bonus' for a good job," he listed off. "Tomorrow I'm going to meet with the florist and caterers about things. And then I have an appointment with the furniture rental place for the tables to use in the snack room off the ball room, and the dining room."

"I'll take that it's going well then," Ciel said. Ichigo chuckled softly.

"There's just a lot of smaller details that I need to set up and smooth out. Including the fact that I should get some gel inserts for my shoes since I'll probably be on my feet for a good six hours. Minimum," Ichigo said. He sighed. "Either way I'm going to need the extra comfort."

Ciel grunted. "Will you be changing out the oils for the night of the ball?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. I found out that one of your guests has an allergy to strawberry scents, so I had to move her room from that one room. I'll be buying new scents for the house two weeks before they start to arrive though. I'm also having a lot of wood and pellets dropped off and will be buying candles and lantern oil. Just in case. I also need you to sign off on me buying new LED candles with proper batteries," he continued. He tapped his pen against the pad of paper. "I think that they're trying to work on the lines, but we do tend to get some nasty snowfalls right around that time. So better be safe than sorry."

"I did notice that Sebastian and Tanaka have started to shift through all of our linens and towels," Ciel teased.

Ichigo blushed but shrugged. "I need to make sure that everything still looks good. A few of the sheets and such are still good, but we need some new duvet covers. And futon beds. The linens that are still good are being donated," he said. Ciel nodded. "To move on, how did that deal go through?"

Ciel snorted as he sat back. "When we got power back, I called a few friends up to learn just what the asshole was hiding. It seems as if your instincts that something was wrong with him was right." He sighed.

"How so?" Ichigo asked. He frowned as he stared at Ciel, fidgeting with his pen. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever it was that the other man had to say.

Ciel's lips pulled into a tight line. "He was running what the Americans call a kiddy porn ring. He would take the money from that, and then he would funnel it through his business. He took a cut, both for the funneling and for running it, fix his books and make it seem like the taxes are paid, and then send the rest out to where it needed to go."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he gagged at the thought of a child being used in such a way, his hand coming to clamp over his mouth. He had seen some things during the Winter War that had stripped them of his childish innocence away, but the thought of an innocent like Orihime, or a child, to be used by perverts…

Ciel quickly rushed to grab a basket and push him to lean over it, holding back long red hair as Ichigo gagged and retched into the basket. "Oh, Gods...Those poor kids," he groaned. Ciel patted his back, helping to calm him down. Tanaka checked in on them before leaving to make some light tea for Ichigo as he was sick. Sebastian walked in and took the basket to dispose of the liner and wash the basket out while Ichigo wiped his mouth with a tissue, sitting back.

"We were able to catch him, and we have full files of just who he has used. We set it up with his legitimate business partners that his part would be bought out, the IRS paid off in full included, but they will not be touched when he is charged with money laundering. Any money that hasn't been confiscated to pay back what he's extorted or embezzled or goes to the families will be handed over to the business partners." He tilted Ichigo's head up, ignoring the fact that he was holding the tissue over his mouth. "They're planning on taking that money and investing it into a non-profit to help the children that he has hurt. Therapists. Doctors. Everything that they can do."

"Good," Ichigo got out. "I knew that he rankled me wrong but to find out why…" Ciel shushed him, smoothing his hand through the braid, getting it to unravel for him.

"It was the fact that he rankled you the wrong way that prompted us to really dig into his history," Ciel told him. He smiled gently as Tanaka walked with a pot of peppermint tea, a jar of white honey next to it, on a tray along with Ichigo's favorite tea cup.

Once the elder butler had poured him some of the tea, sweetening it just enough for Ichigo's taste, Ichigo was able to wash out his mouth, soothe his throat and settle his stomach. Sitting back on the couch with his cup cradled in his hands, he sighed and pressed up against Ciel's side willingly when the man wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him close. He blushed slightly but still enjoyed the way the other man was exuding warmth that settled into his body that had gone cold, the hand in his hair, soothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 11

Word Count: 1514

Warnings: nothing

AN: Okay so last week was a cluster fuck. This week, hopefully not so much but we'll have to see. I have a lot to do this week like I did last week but a good chunk of it will be at home luckily. Need to clean my house and my bedroom. Fun times. *twitches*

Also, as a note for you guys, which I will remind you about for the rest of the month: As of July 1st, also known as the start of CampNaNoWriMo, I will be focusing on a rather large Harry Potter story called "Obscurity". This means that during July and most likely November when it rolls around, I will be posting ONCE a week. On Wednesday. So for the month of July, you will get 2 chapters of Estate Managed Love and 2 chapters of a mini or some Bits and Pieces. Whatever I have ready for you.

This is to save me time and sanity okay? And it's just for July as of RIGHT now. I love you guys and I love posting but "Obscurity" is going to eat my brain.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Watching the people who were rushing around to set things up, Ichigo bit at his bottom lip, shaking his head as some of them nearly freaked out. He figured that they were thinking that they would be in trouble for being behind on their duties. One of the senior workers smiled at him, tugged the gaggle of males and females to the side, and, to his eyes, gave them a talk that worked to calm them down. She then sent them off to their duties again and returned to her own.

Smiling, Ichigo checked over the list in his hand before starting to work his way through the house, knowing that there was lot to be done before the party started. And he only really had a short time before he had to go change out of his current uniform. He would be putting on what Tanaka had called his 'party' uniform which had turned out to be a much fancier version of his usual dress.

This set though had included a new pair of platform shoes that the waitresses had to wear with only an inch heel to the overall height of four inches. The skirt was less full and had stitching around the hem of the skirt, the neck and the wrist of the shirt. It really was a beautiful piece of work, but he wasn't really looking forward to dealing with the people that came with a party such as this.

Telling the decorators where things were to hang, he looked down at his check list once more and nodded. "Alright. Now I just need to find Tanaka to watch over the people and go get dressed for this shit," he mused. Pulling his phone out, he opened the security app that had been connected to the other's phone, starting to flip through the camera views.

He stopped on one camera and pulled a face as he made a note to have the girl fired for indecency and to bleach the bed she was currently on. He continued on his way, finding Tanaka in the kitchen, checking on the last few things. With his target located, he weaved his way through the nearly running waiters, waitresses, decorators, and various other people, and answered questions as needed.

Coming up to Tanaka, he pulled him to the side, going over things, showing him the camera feed, and then asked him to watch over the last of the prep-work while he headed to his home to get ready. Getting a smile from the elder, he slipped out of the back door after changing his shoes to the boots he wore outside and headed for his house.

He found Ciel sitting at his desk in the house, reading over the paperwork that he had grabbed to go over. Ciel and Sebastian had asked if they could use the small home that he was currently living in so that Ciel could do his paperwork without being in the way of getting everything set up and done.

He had said yes, giving them an amused look and told them that if they brought their own drinks, they had permission to eat whatever leftovers he had in his kitchen.

And by the used plate that sat on his desk, it looked as if they had had rice with the orange chicken experiment, onigiri, and the meat stuffed dumplings he had gotten a couple nights ago. Closing the door behind him, he slipped off his boots with a groan, putting them on the drying mat. "I'm just here to get my shower done, and then dress and put on makeup before I head back up to the main house. I need to do the last of the checking and give out instructions with Tanaka-san," he said in greeting.

Ciel looked at his pocket watch with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled softly. "Well, it is that time isn't it?" he asked. He snorted before he started to gather up his paperwork, Sebastian appearing from the kitchen and gathering the dishes. "I suppose that I should head back up to the main house to start my own preparations."

"Both of you, I would hope, Ciel-san," Ichigo said, pulling out a mug that had decided to hide itself behind his computer screen. Sebastian smiled at him, tweaked his nose, took the cup and turned back into the kitchen with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, both of us," Ciel chuckled. He watched as Ichigo disappeared into his bedroom, the door closing behind him. Shaking his head, he snorted and returned to the paperwork that he was putting back into his paperwork box. "I really do need to finish this," he muttered as he looked over the rest of the charity paperwork before he shook his head. "For tonight, it shall hold."

While Ciel was packing his paperwork up and Sebastian cleaned the dishes, Ichigo was undressing, putting his work-skirt into a delicates' bag and his shirt into his laundry basket. He had the day off the next day and would catch up on his little chores since Tanaka was taking over the cleaning of the main household.

Undressed, he walked into his bathroom and pulled his hair free of the bun that he had put it up in earlier. Turning his shower on, he allowed it to heat up before he stepped under the spray, washing his hair and body before turning off the water. Sweeping his hair into a towel, he dried off with another towel. He hung up his body towel, pulled his hair free, dried it a bit more, hung up the hair towel and moved to stand before his mirror.

Glad for the fact that he didn't have to shave due to the way his body worked, he grabbed his hair brush and carefully worked the knots out, using some leave-in conditioner slash heat-protectant. Once brushed out, he used a small blow dryer to finish drying his hair before he swept it up into a ponytail, carefully arranging his bangs and a few pieces of hair to curl on the side of his face.

Using a bit of light makeup, he finished with his looks and eyed himself before he smiled with pink colored lips. Most of the waitresses and other females who were working were wearing darker pinks and soft red's, but he rather liked his lips colored just slightly that of a blushing rose. It went well with his natural skin tone.

The fact that any time he wore makeup that looked on the natural side, it drew Ciel's and Sebastian's eye had nothing to do with it.

Snorting to himself, he left the bathroom, letting it dry out with the window cracked slightly, before starting to dress. He pulled on the specialized underwear that he had found when he had started to dress in more feminine cut clothes. He added a pair of thigh high stockings, making sure that they were resting properly, before he pulled on a garter belt and then the under skirt. He pulled his skirt down over his under skirt.

The skirt came to a rest just above his stockings and sat a bit flatter than his usual skirt sat. The undershirt was quickly tucked into his skirt and then he pulled on his top shirt, adjusting the outfit. With his clothes on, he pulled on his heels, which he had added some gel inserts to, and left the bedroom. He found that Ciel and Sebastian had left him a cup of tea on a cup warmer, and a homemade sandwich pocket sitting next to it, still steaming.

Smiling at the consideration shown, Ichigo ate his late dinner carefully before putting his plate into his small dishwasher. Checking his lipstick in the bedroom, he headed to the main house just in time to greet people with his other hosts. Tanaka left to get rest for the next six to eight hours while the party was going.

Smiling and greeting the first couple to arrive, he took their coats, handed them off to one of the runners, handed the guests a ticket and lead them to the ballroom. Walking back to the front door, he paused and gave a couple of the girls some instructions before he continued to greet people for fifteen minutes before Tanaka. Ichigo gave him a look and was told that his fellow worker could finish off the next thirty minutes without worry. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but he left the front door and went to make his rounds.

To his eyes, the party was going well. Ciel and Sebastian watched him as he worked his way around the room carefully as they charmed their guests. Both men stepped aside for a few minutes to talk about what they were thinking about their young man and agreed to try to get him into their bed as soon as they could.

They both hoped that he wouldn't say no to their offer but thought that he wouldn't. Especially since they were looking for something long term and not a quick fling.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 12

Word Count: 1826

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am tired and last week was not fun. I'm still working on cleaning my room and if you want to get updates and chat with me, ask for my discord. I'll be happy to share. :D

* * *

Flopping back onto the day couch in the front room of the study, Ichigo rubbed at his head with a sigh. His eyes fell shut as he shifted enough to relax into the couch. He had just gotten rid of the last of the workers for the night, the overnight guests tucked into their half of the mansion. It was already pushing three in the morning, but he was happy with how things had happened. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to keep the workers on track, but he had been able to do just that.

But now he was dead on his feet, said feet screaming. He had been able to take a few minutes here and there to get a quick snack and some water with some of the other workers, taking a few minutes to sit and get off his feet. He had even spoke with Ciel for long moments in his office about one of the girls, pulling her out of the way before sending her to work behind the scenes after she had been groped by a drunk guest.

Pulling one of his feet towards him, Ichigo pulled off his shoe and tossed it to the ground, doing the same for the other shoe before stretching his legs out with a groan. "I am going to sleep for so many hours after I take a well-deserved hot bath. How do women do this all the fucking time?" he grunted.

"I believe that they are used to wearing their heels near constantly," Sebastian drawled as he walked in, sitting down next to Ichigo and smiling at him. Ichigo just hummed and watched with tired eyes.

The demon just clicked his tongue and pushed Ichigo's skirt up just enough to find the clips to the garters holding his stockings, getting them free and tugging them down. Ichigo shifted only enough to push the skirt back into a position so he wasn't flashing anyone but let the demon do it. Sebastian stood up again and laid the stockings over the end of the day couch, finding a bottle of lotion that Ichigo had taken to stashing in a little used drawer.

Sitting back down, he tucked slim feet into his lap, pouring some of the apple scented lotion onto his hand, warming it up between his hands and starting to rub one of the feet. He looked amused at the black nail polish on the toenails, and worked slowly on rubbing the foot, pulling soft sighs and hisses as he found sore spots on the foot. He got the foot and ankle to relax under his touch, wondering if they made apple scented massage oil.

He also wondered how it would mix with his and Ciel's blood. Ichigo had asked about how demonic blood was different than human blood, and had been interested in how, when used right, demonic blood could heal.

"You're thinkin' hard there," Ichigo said as he shifted slightly, sounding drowsy.

"I'm thinking of making some of my more useful massage mixes," Sebastian told him. "They would help you after nights such as this."

"I just really need to take a hot bath with some Epsom salts. Maybe take some painkillers and stay off my feet for most of tomorrow," he said. He shrugged with a smile. Sebastian looked slightly amused, pouring more lotion into one hand and returned to the foot he had been massaging.

"I believe that we can allow you to stay in one of our rooms tonight that have a private bathroom. The tubs in the main house are much bigger than yours and closer," Ciel drawled as he walked into the room.

"I happen to like my tub," he huffed, not moving from Sebastian. He was enjoying the massage too much to do so. Ciel chuckled as he moved over to the alcohol cabinet and the small refrigerator that was hidden under it. He pulled out a bottle of tea, poured two glasses with some of his better-quality whiskey, walking over to the two males, handing Ichigo the tea.

"This, I know, but these tubs do have jets on them that will help keep the bath hot while you are in it," he drawled. Ichigo sighed as he shifted just enough to sit up against the side of the day couch, Sebastian moving with him. "And the one I'm thinking, along with my bathroom, has the water heater on a generator just in case power dies again."

"That would be nice," Ichigo finally said as he opened the tea. Sipping it, feeling it wet his dry throat, he sighed. "Tell me that there is some food left over."

"Yes, there is. Do you want something?" Ciel asked as Sebastian put Ichigo's foot down and moved to the other one.

"I can get it," Ichigo said. He started to pull away but was gently tugged back into place by an amused Sebastian, who continued his work.

"Stay put. Enjoy the pampering since Sebastian doesn't often massage someone. You did a good job tonight so let me get some food for you to eat," Ciel told him. He took his cup of whiskey to get food and Sebastian continued to massage.

"He is right, you know. You did amazingly well. Especially considering you have never had to plan nor run a charity ball before," Sebastian told him, smiling at the blush that spread over Ichigo's cheek. "I believe that you should have a rather large bonus for the night."

Ichigo groaned and nudged Sebastian in the thigh with his free foot. "You already gave me a boost in pay for tonight," he said, Sebastian snorting.

"Yes, but we tend to give even Tanaka a bonus when the charity balls and such go over their planned time," he said. He patted Ichigo's leg before he started on the calf. Ichigo just moaned and flopped back against the side again, toes curling in pleasure as the tension in his legs released under Sebastian's hands.

"I'm off for the rest of the day, right?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his phone out from a hidden pocket. Unlocking it, he checked his calendar as Ciel walked back in with a plate of food in his hand, empty cup in the other hand.

"And the next two days on top of that. Tanaka has already gone to bed so that he can oversee the cleaning team for the next few days. We're going to also see about having the ballroom floor redone before we have our next charity ball here," Ciel drawled. He handed Ichigo the plate that was filled with traditional Japanese finger foods and took a seat in a chair near the day couch, putting his glass to the side.

He had to smile at the fact that Ichigo was actively accepting Sebastian's touch, pushing into it, even as the demon's hand inched upwards to push the skirt up a bit more to get to lower thighs and knees. Ichigo just gave him a knowing look and ate a bite of his food, using delicate fingers with pink painted nails to pick up each piece he wanted to eat.

Shifting, Ciel asked something that he, Sebastian and Tanaka had wondered about. "Do you still contact your family?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yep. I talk with them near nightly with phone lines set up by Urahara, and once a week on a secured computer to video chat. They've had to swap them out three times in the last six months because the assholes have stalked them quite a bit, but I do."

"Why is the Seireitei still stalking your family?" Sebastian asked him as he worked the rest of the knots out of Ichigo's legs with easy movements.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "Because at one time I was one of their strongest fighters. Remember? And, to their knowledge, I gave up my powers to help stop Aizen from getting his way. But they still want to keep a close eye on me because of my family genetics. I was strong and I fought _with them_ but not _for_ them. I fought for my family and friends." He smirked. "I also disappeared in such a way that unless they were modern day computer geniuses that can outthink Urahara, they can't find me. As it is, Urahara has a virus uploaded on all their computers that stop them from finding out any information on me or my family. Past and present."

"That sounds good. I will have to make sure that Undertaker is watching over what they are doing so that we are not taken by surprise if they try something though. We do not want them to bother you after all," Sebastian mused. He looked at his mate who just nodded. "Are you safe being here as your power fully returns?" he asked. "At least for long term."

Ichigo nodded as he chewed on a small bit of breaded shrimp. "Yes. I've been working on my training and meditating every night since it started to come back. It's coming slow enough that I can learn how to wield it and hide it as I need to. The last time that I was off for a couple of days, that's what I did. I went to visit one of Urahara's hidden places to just let loose. Figure out where I am on the power scale again. I knew that I could use Zangetsu but for not long fights. Maybe a swipe and dash. I can now pull and wield them for close to ten minutes, but I can use one or the other on their own for close to thirty minutes."

Ciel smiled slightly. "If you do not mind, I would like to accompany you the next time you go to practice and see your two zanpakuto. I am rather curious about the powers that a Shinigami can wield. Or rather, in your case, you are a Vizard if what I remember you telling us was correct," he said.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm going to go next week as long as I'm able to stand on my feet for long hours again if you want to join then," he offered. He blushed lightly as Sebastian stroked his ankles, having finished with his legs.

"I believe that we will join you then. For now, how about I carry you up the stairs and show you the room that you can call yours whenever you need to?" Sebastian asked.

Ichigo huffed with a pout. "I _can_ walk," he protested. Sebastian and Ciel smirked at him as he stood, wincing. "But being carried would be nice. Means I can continue to eat."

Sebastian chuckled softly and lifted him up, heading up the stairs and to his room while Ciel walked into the kitchen, mentally adjusting their plans for Ichigo and what they would like to have with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 13

Word Count: 1709

Warnings: nothing

AN: Why did I post nothing last week?

A few reasons: I was tired and sick (still am). I was busy (again, still am). I was preparing for Camp. I'm doing camp right now so this is fun. Really.

But the reason why I'm posting today instead of Wed (and remember, I'm alternating between posting stories back and forth once a week for the entirety of Camp, or at least for 4 weeks of it), is because I'm shopping tomorrow and tomorrow is not going to be fun. *twitches*

Enjoy.

* * *

For the next month as Ichigo worked his way through the last of first semester before his spring break, which lasted from late February until the first week of April for him, he got to really know the two demons. He found himself getting closer to them, much to their pleasure. He had also put extra clothes and other items in the secondary room that was right next to their room. Ciel had admitted that at one time he had a human wife, who had given him a mostly human child. Ichigo had been curious about that tale but hadn't asked.

Ciel had seen the look and just told him that he had married his best friend and had slept with her once nearly two years after he had been turned into a demon and before the blood had fully settled in. He had had an heir with her, and they had told everyone that his heir had a sick brother who was to stay in certain temperatures and was thus never seen until Ciel had taken over as the brother. That family line was still going strong and controlled the original business line while he controlled something of a branch off since he, as the secondary heir, had been given only a few small businesses to grow.

Ichigo had smiled, thanked him for telling him and stashed his clothes into the wardrobe. The winter worked on dumping more snow on them and was making it harder for him to get back to the small house.

It worked for all of them, especially when all he wanted to do was curl up and be held after talking with his sisters. Being away from them for so long, and missing so much of their lives, hurt. He was also really worried about them since they wouldn't be able to get away from Karakura for the spring holidays, not wanting to draw attention.

He had sent the presents he would have given them during that time. They had been put out by their father on the first day of spring vacation with a computer waiting to call Ichigo. He owed William and Grell for delivering the packages for his family for them, doing it while looking like patients for his father.

That had been nearly a week ago and Ichigo was mourning the fact that it was so cold when it should have been shifting into spring as he laid out in front of the fireplace in Ciel's and Sebastian's room. The electricity had once more gone down, leaving them with just the generator to run the refrigerator and other needed appliances, fires for heat, and candles for light.

"Tell me again why you don't want to update the wiring so that it runs into here?" Ichigo asked. Sebastian chuckled as he looked over the edge of the book that he was reading by lantern light.

"Because that would take us being able to have said electricity staying on and being able to dig up the ground to properly lay the wires," Sebastian drawled, his eyes trailing over the thick house kimono Ichigo was wearing. He and Ciel had the delight of learning that when it was cold, Ichigo loved to wear winter kimonos, and had bought him three to replace the three that had started to wear out.

That the kimonos were of a better quality and style was of no consequence. Ichigo had just shot them a look that told them that he knew what they were doing before stashing one of the kimonos in his main house room.

"True," Ichigo sighed, dropping his head back. "So, you're having that done this summer?" he asked.

Ciel chuckled and walked out from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. One of the few essential items that he had decided needed to be hooked up to the generator had been the water heaters. He had also decided that taking a shower was a good idea.

"Of course," Ciel said, a thick robe shifting around his legs as he smiled. Ichigo hummed and pushed off the ground, moving to sit next to Sebastian and curling up half in his lap, sighing when a black nailed hand came up to run through his hair slowly.

"You don't mind if we stay with you in the guest house while the main house is updated, do you? That is if we don't take you to England, do you?" he asked.

Ichigo waved a hand at them. "I'll be done with this round come July and will be free until late August. We have what the Americans call a year-round style, but I have slightly longer vacation times," he said. "It's not like I won't have time free," he drawled. He wiggled around so that he was pressed back against Sebastian and facing Ciel. "So just what is it that you have planned for the next month? I know that there will most likely be lots of festivals as the weather starts to warm up."

"We should all go see them," a rich voice chirped as a wash of cold wind swept through the room. The balcony doors were quickly snapped shut by a man in a floor length black winter coat. "My, but it is cold out there."

Sebastian sighed at Undertaker and nudged Ichigo to sit up as he glared at the Grim Reaper who had brought in the cold. Ichigo stared at the man, having heard of him, but to actually see his odd way of dressing and shuffling steps was odd to him.

"Undertaker," the demon drawled in greeting as Ichigo pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down around him to plaster himself against Ciel's side. "What a surprise to see you so late." Sebastian knelt before the fireplace and pushed the metal curtain to the side, adding two more logs to the fire, getting it to catch and throw more heat out. With that done, he relit several candles that had gone out in the sudden wind.

"Ah, but I did make a promise to come with information on what is going on with Karakura Town earlier," Undertaker giggled before he cleared his throat at the dark glare he got from Ichigo.

"Yeah, but did you _have_ to do it in a way to freeze me?" Ichigo drawled. He had neatly wrapped himself into the blanket, much to Ciel's amusement while he let the other male leech more of his warmth.

"Ah, so terribly sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be in this room actually," Undertaker said, carefully scratching at his head with his shorter, but still long nails, making his bangs shift. A fluorescent yellow-green eye peeked out behind the bangs before a smile spread over his lips. "Though, perhaps I should not be so surprised?" he asked.

Ciel just shot him a look before he arranged Ichigo to sit in his lap. "Just give us the update as to what is going on in Karakura, please," he said.

Undertaker smiled and waved a hand, sitting down in one of the chairs near the fire, Sebastian sitting with the other two males again. Tapping his fingers on the arm, he frowned slightly to himself. "There is talk that one of the clans in the Seireitei are most displeased at the fact that one of their living world relatives have up and disappeared. And that it is known that he was feeling decidedly not safe at staying in Karakura or anywhere under his name."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. "It sounds like they've started to raise a fuss," he said. Undertaker smirked, eyes flashing under the fringe of his hair.

"Oh yes. From what my adorable little contact has told me, they threw such a fuss that the Gotei 13 have nearly backed down in the way that things are regarding the clan's little secondary heir," he drawled.

"I'm only secondary to one clan that I know of," Ichigo drawled. "First heir to the other. So, what happened?"

"It seems as if the head of that other clan has named his sister his heir, allowing you to drop back to secondary and with less responsibilities. It seems as if she has gotten her head on straight after a stint of losing it and trying to get her 'true love' back with her. She's currently learning the ins and outs of being the head of a clan. And as far as I know, she plans on marrying her lover and wants to have children in the next two decades. Or adopt a child. Whatever happens first," Undertaker drawled. He flicked a hand as Ichigo smiled in amusement.

"Well then. Since she's not hoping for me to become her partner in life, I'm good with that. I don't like females like that, and I told her that. Often. Didn't when she was living in my damn closet, and that hasn't changed," Ichigo drawled. "I found that I really like men."

"You like demons, which isn't truly surprising," Undertaker drawled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you do have a rather dark side going on from what the rumors have told me. That tends to change who and what you are attracted to after all."

Ichigo smirked at him. "You've been talking with hat-and-clogs' haven't you?" he asked teasingly. Undertaker beamed brightly at him.

"Mr. Urahara is a delightful man with a _brilliant_ brain," Undertaker stated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking his head as he adjusted his kimono and blanket. "I...am going to brave the cold for a bigger tea pot and the damn French press. I have a feeling that we're going to need coffee and tea for the information you have. I hear that you like the hazelnut coffee on the light side, right?" he asked.

Undertaker nodded, watching avidly as Ichigo slipped his feet into warm slippers and left, the two demons smirking at him. "A brilliant young man who holds such power in his hands. And he doesn't even know it," he said as the soft footsteps of Ichigo faded away along with the gentle tingle of his power.

Ciel chuckled at him. "That just makes him all the more delightful."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 14

Word Count: 1770

Warnings: nothing

AN: I fucked up. This chapter was supposed to be posted before 15 but I posted 15. So if you come here from 15, this is the true 14.

* * *

Staring at the file that he had printed out, legs crossed and foot twitching, Ichgio frowned.

"Your results came in," Ciel drawled, breaking Ichigo's thought process and getting him to look at him. "They look good."

"I would hope they look good," Ichigo hummed, taking the envelope and reading over it, nodding in acceptance of the grades and the comments. He was happy enough with them.

Putting them out of the way, Ichigo sighed and looked back at the file that he got from Undertaker and Urahara. "Are you thinking of heading back to Karakura?" Ciel asked.

"Yep. My sisters were able to get away for a few days during spring vacation, true, but they want to actually see me for more," he said. "That and the Seireitei has finally backed off from watching them and stalking me. Especially since Rukia showed that she can pull off 'polite Kuchiki anger' just fine," he continued. He smirked at the man who was now one of two partners.

To the world at large, he had gone from the house manager who ran the Japanese estate to the secondary personal assistant. To anyone who knew them, he was Sebastian's and Ciel's brand new third of two months. It was making him happy, even if his family hadn't been able to meet the two. And the fact that they were understanding enough to not push for a more physical relationship currently made him happy.

"You do realize that we won't let you go alone, right?" Ciel asked, smirking at Ichigo. He ran his eyes over the long legs that were exposed by a long skirt that split up the front, appreciating the soft and subtle look. He knew that Ichigo could hold his own, but he liked it when his partner got into a mood to look feminine. He was always softer looking. Sweet.

And so very arousing to demons of his and Sebastian's caliber.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, grabbing the file. "I also want to check on a few things while there. I need to make sure that they've truly fucked off before I start to make more plans to visit. Yes, I need to stay here, and sometimes travel to England, but I can log into my classes anywhere and while I'm taking online, I would like to visit every few weeks. Because eventually I'll need to take the physical classes which means me going into Tokyo proper every couple of days."

Ciel smiled, hearing the unasked question. "You know that we do not mind you cutting back on your hours. That's why you're only a secondary personal assistant. You did warn us when you first interviewed for the job that you would have to go to a physical campus eventually," he said. He watched as Ichigo walked over to his desk and tapped the folder on it, eyes narrowed in thought. "What has you so thoughtful?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed, dropped the folder down, and moved to sit next to his partner, leaning into the demon. "I'm thinking that I don't know how some of my friends will react or feel about how I dress," he replied. He stretched out one leg, wiggling his toes. "I really don't know. Yes, there's Yumichika, and he doesn't judge unless it's a hideous outfit, but the others?"

"Not too sure about them?" Ciel prompted. Ichigo nodded. The demon hummed, wrapping his arm around his partner's waist and pulled him closer. "If they care about you, they will not care about what you wear or how you look. So, stop worrying about it so much. You have us. And even Grell loves you. How you managed that, I will never know."

"Grell loves me because I told him such a bright red doesn't really mesh well with his hair and suggested a different shade," Ichigo stated. He shook his head. "I suppose that I really can't dwell on this. My dad burst into tears when he saw the uniform you guys had for me and went on about how my mother would be so proud. That was a good moment for me."

"And you can take your sisters out to some of the stores that you like, also," Ciel drawled. "Don't think that we haven't seen the number of bags you can come back with."

Ichigo blushed, shrugging. "The last time they were here, they found a really cute shop with some nicer uni-sex clothes that I wanted. I am replacing a lot of things."

"I have noticed that you have slimmed down slightly," Ciel hummed. He smoothed a hand over Ichigo's shoulder and down his arm.

"I've been working with Zangetsu and Tensa on a new wielding style," Ichigo admitted. "It's not so much about brute force any more as it's…"

"Evading and heavy hits?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the office, holding three mugs that held sweet green tea.

"Exactly. I don't want to be a front-line fighter now. I'd rather be second or third line. Take the enemies out from afar instead of face to face," Ichigo said, taking one of the mugs when it was handed to him. He sighed into the heat of the green tea and took a sip. "It works well enough for me. The nice thing about being who I am, my body shifts like a Shinigami to match the fighting style and Zanpakuto. From what I understand, Shinsui-san used to be lithe instead of broad before he settled into his own style and his zanpakutos. He did warn me once that there was a chance that I would change. In quite a few ways."

"From what your father and you have told me, you went from wearing whatever you wanted when it was you and your friends, to hiding that side of you all the time. You became a teenager who was unruly, protective, yes, but you still scowled a lot. And one of the stronger fighters out there," Sebastian said. "But now you're still a male who is strong, just more secure in who you are and what you fight for. You know how not to only use your words, but also use your skills as a fighter to do what you need to get done. And only in, what? Four years' time?"

Ichigo blushed. "I still can't believe that I forgot my own birthday," he snorted. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "But you are right and I'm still glad that the three of you remembered. I swear that I loved all the cakes that I've tried, but that cherry chocolate cake was divine."

"It was quite delicious," Ciel hummed. He had never quite lost his taste for the sweeter things out there, but he had grown to appreciate all types of food in his long life. "But he rarely makes that particular cake," he said.

"I know. He told me that it was one of the recipes that your mother had created and that he's had to change over the years because of the access to certain things," Ichigo said. "He does try to get fresh turned butter, and real milk and cream. He's very picky about that though. He told me that he likes to go to one farm in England though."

Ciel chuckled. "Yes. One of my descendants owns it now. And yes, they are indeed purely human. They come from that one child I had with my wife," he drawled, getting a smile. "I officially died from that first life at age thirty-five. I was on the Titanic and supposedly my body with my servant's body is on the bottom of the ocean floor," he drawled. "Luckily my 'son' was with me on our voyage to go to America to see cousins who knew a doctor who might help him. A quick glamour and I was on a boat as a seventeen-year-old who is rather sick."

"Tanaka said that there was a rumor that you had been drugged one day and woke up the next day without remembering a thing the week before your wedding," Ichigo teased, "and that's where your sickly child came from. I take it that it was a bunch of bullshit?" he asked.

"Part of it was true. I was drugged a week before my wedding but it wasn't by a woman so she could fuck me and have my child. My child was legitimate and received my estate while I received a small part of it. I also got about ten percent of the money and several smaller businesses," Ciel drawled. "I turned around and built it the Midford-Phantomhive name. Which has changed over the years with new names."

"I've noticed that when doing research into some of your businesses for one of my classes," Ichigo hummed. He reached across Ciel and put his cup down onto the side table. "That and dad was curious. You didn't think he wouldn't do some research when I got the job, did you?" he asked, watching his partners face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sebastian chuckled as he finished his mug of tea.

Ichigo frowned again as he tucked his feet up. "On another note, I'm just going to full on move into your bed if you don't mind. I pretty much already stay there most of the time anyways, at least when the two of you aren't having sex. But the next week or two is going to be stressful," he said.

The two demons shared a smirk. "We can move our sexual exploits into a guest room, Ichigo," Sebastian promised.

"You don't have to. I could just come in after the two of you are done," Ichigo replied, blushing slightly. Ciel chuckled and tugged a bit on his hair. "Fine, fine. Hey, can you two tell me why and _how_ Tanaka came to be working for you guys?" he asked, looking between the two.

Ciel burst into laughter before he tugged Ichigo into a kiss, making him forget just what he had been asking. At least until he was a sticky mess, his skirt hiked up around his waist while fingers teased him and lips swollen from tasting Sebastian in an indecent manner. He was once more able to think as the long-fingered hands slipped out of his panties, panting and coming down from the high.

"Stop distracting me," he whined, wiggling between his two lovers, finding his shirt hanging from a lamp.

On the other side of the room along with his thigh high stockings. The two demons just chuckled and distracted him again.


	15. Chapter 16

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 16

Word Count: 1624

Warnings: nothing

AN: Another chapter. Another day. *flops* Back to the grind!

* * *

Sitting in the cafe, already at a table outside, Ichigo scrolled down on the story that he had started to read that morning, waiting. His other hand was idly playing with a fresh cup of cappuccino. He had arrived for the meeting with his father and friends but wasn't twitchy. He could just barely feel them on the edge of his senses, arriving in the cafe and heading towards where he was sitting.

Locking his phone and tucking it away when he felt them come up to the table, he looked up with a frown. Shinji stood before him, staring at him like he hadn't seen him for the last year. "What? You're standing there and staring at me like I decided to declare my love for Aizen and sucking the Arrancar's cocks," he huffed at his friend.

"If ya did that I would have to wonder about the people that you are hanging out with now," Shinji drawled. Urahara snickered as he walked up to the table, Ichigo standing up and giving him a hug when he was close enough. Isshin strolled up and patted Shinji's shoulders with his own smirk.

"Got your demons then?" Isshin asked teasingly, getting his own hug from his son.

"Of course. Sit down and order something. I'm picking up the check," Ichigo said, smirking at Shinji. The blond man rolled his eyes with an amused look but took his own seat along with the other two men. They ordered their drinks and waited until after they were dropped off before turning to talking. "So, tell me, outside of what dad told me, what is going on in the Seireitei?"

"The rundown is that Unohana has taken over as the sou-taicho. Rukia is now the main heir to the Kuchiki clan and is currently planning her wedding to Shuuhei-san. And yes, I was surprised at those two getting together, but apparently the Shuuhei family had once been connected to the Shiba Clan as vassals, and had their own titles because of that. But most of their members ended up hunted down and the rest of them went into hiding in the Living World, carrying that over into death. Shuuhei Hisagi was the last-born heir in the living world that we know of and when he died at a young age, he had no one to meet him at the old clan home. Thus, he was lost in the hidden world of orphans," Urahara said. As he talked, he carefully doctored his coffee with creamer and sugar.

Isshin snorted as he stirred honey into his berry tea. "At the least Byakuya nipped Rukia's crush in the bud."

"Please tell me how he did that so I can do it later?" Ichigo asked. He raised an eyebrow at the way that Shinji was apparently blissed out on his matcha green tea before ignoring him for the moment. He was used to Shinji's oddness and his love affair with matcha tea of any kind was one kind of oddness.

"He told her just how we are connected and why you were the heir," Isshin said, smirking. "As I told you the last time that we were together, your mum was a born soul and she was the daughter of his father's third wife. She...didn't return to the life stream when she got sick. Instead, she used old traditions to have herself born into a living life so that her sickness could be healed in her life and then she could rejoin the family."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "So, he told her that he's an uncle and due to her sister marrying into the family, she's my aunt." He huffed. "Good thing that I was never interested in the midget."

"Unohana-sou-taicho has also made it so that anyone bugging you will end up strung up by their bits," Shinji drawled. "You're still technically livin' after all, and you didn't have ta jump into the war against Aizen but ya did. So…"

Ichigo snorted and flipped a hand. "The asshole was threatening my friends and family. I can't stand that kind of bullshit. Don't think for a minute that I regret jumping in, but I will not be their attack dog on a leash that is trained to do their command. My mother made sure that my base was strong, and for all of his idiocy," he said, looking to his pouting father, "my father made sure I'm strong." He crossed his legs. "I won't be used. And my lovers won't let me be used. They're well known to destroy people who dare try to use or take what they consider their own."

"I can tell you right now, Unohana-sama will show just how her past influences her present, and curb stomp any idiot who dares to try to use one of her people. Even if they're a supposed 'substitute Shinigami'. Especially after the cluster fuck of our last one," Shinji said. The four men frowned at that, knowing that the Central Forty-Six had used the last substitute in such a way that had turned him into an insane monster.

Smart and charismatic, but insane. Quite a bit like what had happened with Aizen.

Luckily that issue had been taken care of by the Vizards when they had found him starting to make his moves, and the last Ichigo had heard, the guy was attending therapy with his group.

"Good. We really don't need the Forty-Six idiots trying me. I would have to clean up after my lovers and I do not want to have to clean up that blood." He shifted, looking at where his lovers were sitting. "It's such a bit to get out of stone. As I'm sure that the people who had to clean up after Aizen's killing spree learned."

Isshin snorted at him as Urahara raised an eyebrow. "I take it that your lovers are the two that are watching us?" Urahara asked, nodding to the two demons.

"Yep, you would be right. That is Phantomhive and his well-known mate, Michaelis. Yes, they are demons. And yes, they are possessive, even over lovers who are theirs only for a short time. Yes, we are still figuring out what we all want and taking it one day at a time. And no, they did not pressure me into becoming their lover," Ichigo stated as he pointed a finger at Urahara and Shinji. "I know that Urahara here talked with Undertaker, so he should have told you about them. You guys don't need to worry."

"I figured that they would treat you right," Isshin huffed, shaking his head with a small smile. "Unohana-sama does want to talk to you about things when you go to the Seireitei."

"About what exactly?" Ichigo asked. Picking up his cup, he wrinkled his nose at the lukewarm cappuccino.

"She wants ta talk ta ya about why you went into hiding and what they can do ta help ya feel safe. It seems that Byakuya was _really_ vocal about the fact that you disappeared the way ya did," Shinji said. He shrugged. "Apparently havin' even one heir, living or not, disappear tend to make for a grumpy noble house."

"And they couldn't tell me this even after I lost my powers why?" Ichigo drawled, looking over at his father.

"Because the elders didn't want to tell you. The Kuchiki family name in the living world disappeared after a generation of only females born as heirs, but the family still lives," Isshin said. "Just under a new name. Your mom is technically a side-branch family member in life, but since the main branch is a new name and forgotten to history…"

"It lands to me to be the third heir for the spiritual side then," Ichigo said. He rolled his eyes before he sighed. "Okay. So... What do you think that I should do?" he asked, turning to his lovers.

"I say that you go see her. Get it done with," Ciel drawled as he and Sebastian moved to join the group. "Then we can return home again."

Ichigo smiled softly at the thought of returning to the estate with his lovers, sighing quietly. "Yes, I suppose that we will need to do that. I do want to get it all out of the way after all. I want to be allowed to be who I am."

Isshin smiled at his son. "Does this mean that you'll have even more pretty outfits?" he asked. Ichigo blushed slightly at his words.

"Yes, you jerk," Ichigo hissed at his father. Sebastian chuckled softly and reached out, taking Ichigo's hand before kissing the back of it. "Though I'm lucky in the fact that my lovers love me looking cute and pretty."

"More so when you allow us to muss your prettiness up," Sebastian purred, stroking the back of Ichigo's hand. Ciel smirked and wove his own fingers with Ichigo's, watching his two lover's flirt.

Shinji leant against the table, resting his chin one hand as he smiled, the look friendly. But under that friendliness was a danger that lurked, ready to strike. "If ya hurt him, you'll find yurself in a world a'hurt. Vizards are known ta take care of our own after all. That and he does have a buch a' Arrancars who would love ta prove themselves as viable mates."

"Get in line behind Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, and Isshin. In that order," Ciel stated, shaking his head. "Do not worry. We will not hurt our lover, that I can promise. We might claim him as our mate in the future. We're thinking and exploring for now."

Shinji smirked and sat back. "Good. He does deserve some happiness." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the posturing.


	16. Chapter 17

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 17

Word Count: 1813

Warnings: nothing

AN: *cackles* Okay I go back to wording now.

* * *

Standing before the group of taichos and fukutaichos, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono, Ichigo smiled slightly at Unohana. "Hey there," he drawled in greeting. Unohana smiled slightly at him in return, her eyes looking to the doors that Ichigo had walked through.

"It is good to see you, Ichigo-san," Unohana greeted, shifting in her chair and relaxing. She doubted that Ichigo's lovers would do anything as long as he wasn't in danger.

Ichigo smiled, tipping his head to the side. "Same to you. I see that things have changed in the year that I've been working and going to college for," he said. He ran his eyes over the group, Shinji flashing him a toothy smile. "My lovers like that fact."

"And they would be?" Byakuya asked from where he stood next to Jushiro. It looked as if the group just stood in whatever formation that they wanted instead of the numerical formation of division. And it was looking as if their most trusted was also there, tucked behind their taichos and fukutaichos. He spotted Hanataro standing behind Isane, and Yumichika and Ikkaku were with a long-haired Kenpachi.

"They would be the rather infamous duo Phantomhive Ciel and Michaelis Sebastian. Yes, I'm talking about the two demons known as The Queen's Watchdog and the Demonic Guard." Ichigo smiled slightly. "We're in the stages of seeing where this takes us. I can't really say that I'm unhappy with my new relationship and my father likes them well enough. Yuzu has already tried to stuff them full last night, having met them before. It seems that she long ago won Sebastian over with her natural way of living. Which says a lot since he's still a demon. And of course, Karin has a future in the Phantomhive business of her choice if she so wants. She proved herself to be driven and smart to Ciel."

Shinji coughed into one of his hands at the various reactions to the bomb that Ichigo had dropped. The fact that no one dared touch them or those that they claimed meant that Ichigo was untouchable. Not that they had much of a choice since Ichigo had been labeled as a Guardian just like the two demons had by the Soul King so long ago.

"Are...are you sure that you are safe with them?" Isane asked. Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder at her, looking rather bored with her questioning him.

"I've been at the estate for the last year working as the estate manager and caretaker. They found out who and what I am when they appeared about a week before December. They've been protecting me from the snooping ones because I had no urge to be used in any kind of political maneuvering you lot were trying with me," Ichigo stated. He crossed his arms. "Yes, I heard things. And I learned even more. Just because my powers were sleeping doesn't mean that I didn't hear about things," he told them.

Unohana smiled at him. "I am glad to tell you that the decree from the King has been sent out and that you are protected, as you were probably told. That does mean that any and all arranged marriages and plans to use you in some way will not happen. Ever. And when I find out about them, not if, but when, the person trying it will not enjoy what happens to them."

Ichigo smirked at her and held out a small SD card to her. "Wonderful. This is the list of idiots who have been thinking of things that William-san and Grell-san have found with the help of Undertaker-san and Urahara-san. They thought I would be easy with no powers." He snickered as his still longer zanpakuto vibrated against his back with his mirth. "Yes. So easy. Never mind the fact that I've dealt with idiots for a long time before I was actively using my powers."

Toshiro snickered at that. "Even without power, Kurosaki, you are not one to go down without taking your opponent first," he drawled. Ichigo shot him a smirk. "I'm sure that your lovers found this out."

"Oh yes, especially when the disgusting slime tried really hard to get them to do business with them," Ichigo drawled. "Even when I was healing, emotionally and physically, I was not going to be taken out easily. Or used. I am not one to mess with," he said, tucking a bit of hair back. "My lovers tend to be very possessive and you're lucky that they weren't able to pout their way into this meeting. As it is, they're standing outside and ready to attack if you lot tried anything."

Unohana hummed, the sound full of amusement as she stood up, walking down to take the card. She looked at it before she took the offered reader from Hanataro. Opening the files, she clicked her tongue. "I will go over this in more detail later," she promised. "Tell us, what are your plans for now?" she asked as she moved to sit again. Ichigo watched as she placed the device on her chair arm, hand resting on it.

"I plan on continuing my school work and living with my lovers. Should something happen and we part ways, I still plan on finishing off my schooling. I am not going to leave my new life just because of something, or just because you want me to fight with you guys again." Ichigo shifted on his feet. "The _only_ reason why I went up against Aizen was because he went after my friends. He made damn well and sure that I did fight so that he could use all of us."

Unohana nodded her head. "I agree. Your body has changed since the end of the war, correct?" She asked. "Urahara told us that you will not age after a certain age."

Ichigo sighed and shifted. "It won't." He played with the sleeve of his haroi top. "The thing about dropping out of a living body, not to mention containing so much power and using it, is that the body starts to give out. In _bad_ ways. Urahara was able to catch that while I was training with him to come here and fixed it. My body isn't a gigai, but a kind of a mix. It runs on my power now and does whatever I need a normal body to do." He smirked. "It'll stop aging when I turn twenty-two. In just about three years." He shrugged. "It'll be fine though. When I'm ready to leave this life, I'll drop my body and Urahara will set up my death. He's going to set up any and all new lives that I need as I go through the years."

Unohana nodded her head. "Good. I'm very glad that you have everything planned out for your life. I was worried about that actually." Sitting back, she crossed her legs. "Tell us about your two lovers. We have heard much about them but never had the chance to speak with them."

"I can tell you that they are close to the Grim Reapers so if you need them in an official capacity, I suggest you contact them," Ichigo said. "To be precise, Sutcliff Grell, Spears William, and of course Undertaker. They know others but those are the three that they trust best if you need them. They're also demons, as we all know. They do have all those little things that come with being a demon. To clear something up, they don't eat souls, but rather they eat the energy of the soul. From what they've told me, the soul itself can go into a kind of a coma before it heads to where it was supposed to go at death. They tend to be drawn to certain souls and people though."

"Do they go for those who are innocent?" Jushiro asked him. His question made Ichigo look at him while Kurotsuchi sneered and Nemu watched Ichigo, writing something down.

"Well, that all depends on your definition of innocent." Ichigo crossed his arms with a thoughtful frown. "If you mean children, the mentally childlike and the such? No. They're what is known as protected souls. But every so often there is a child that they watch and wait for since their soul was born with a darkness that is either carried over from their past life, or unnaturally there. When that happens, like I said, they watch and wait. They wait to see what the child does. If the child turns to be happily evil, they are taken out in some way. Usually by legal means, depending on where the child is. Sometimes they're taken out by the Grim Reapers. Sometimes by Ciel and Sebastian or another demon."

"I see," Jushiro said, rocking on her feet.

"Ciel and Sebastian do tend to go after the darker souls. Or those who are evil, but I'm told the souls to them tend to be like biting into a rotten apple. Unlike us with a rotten apple, they can stand those souls. They don't like it, but they'll do it. Most times, when they do need to feed now days, which is kind of rare-ish considering their ages, they go for those who wish to die on their terms. It allows the soul time to rest and heal before they head to where they are supposed to go." Ichigo smiled softly. "They are first and foremost not here to lead the world into chaos and destruction. So many people lost the fact that the demons they fear are the ones who help to keep the world balanced. They are here to make sure the world doesn't become good or evil, but rather neutral. Just in their own way."

Unohana sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, this is true. Thank you, Ichigo-san, for stating this here. I have found that there are thousands of books and scrolls that are a part of not only our history but the history of the Living World. I have plans on consolidating them into new books and spreading them out. We, in the Seireitei and the Spirit World, must find our lost balance. And this, I hope, will help. Thank you for coming to see us today."

"Of course. If you will excuse me and Byakuya, we do have a meeting to get to now."

"I do hope you enjoy the rest of your short time with us," Unohana said, nodding to Byakuya. The two left, Kenpachi pouting about not being able to jump his favorite sparring partner for a quick spar. He knew that Ichigo would leave once he and Byakuya had finished their meeting. Rukia groaned next to her amused fiancé who just patted her back. "It seems we have much to speak over. And little time today to do it."


	17. Chapter 18

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 18

Word Count: 1630

Warnings: nothing

AN: Another chapter, another day! *goes back to writing*

* * *

Sitting at a floor table on a floor pillow, decked out in a formal kimono he had quickly changed into, Ichigo carefully sipped at his tea, watching the way his uncle was watching him. "You wanna just get this over with and tell me how things are going on with Rukia and how things got fixed so fast?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed as he placed his tea cup down before him, frowning slightly. "It seems as if Aizen's hypnosis had been much deeper within her mind than with the rest of us," he said. "We did not catch it fast enough though. It took us until you had left to discover what had happened and how it had deepened her care for you into an obsession."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Aizen is and was a slippery bastard. Now and then," he mused. "What exactly did the hypnosis do to her?"

Byakuya had a thoughtful look on his face as he poured a bit more tea. "As I said, it seemed that it amplified her interest in you when he found out that the two of you were working together. Before then, she was known to be on the obsessive side about certain things so it would have been overlooked for a time."

"Like with her thing with Chappy the Bunny?" Ichigo asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Byakuya let himself groan and nod his head. "Which means that Aizen saw it as a good thing to encourage her into obsession over me. Probably coming from the fact that she was a Rukigon rat for so long and then was picked up by you. Renji told me that they used to have friends who either joined the life stream or started a new life when they couldn't make it. Or when assholes got to them."

"Ah, on the topic of the districts, they are being cleaned out and up now. Any person who we find have fighting abilities are given the choice of learning new fighting skills to make a good living using those skills. We have a few fighting instructors for the higher grades now. They're learning how to fight dirty in some cases," Byakuya told him. Ichigo hummed and nodded.

"She's planning her marriage, right? That's what dad told me." Ichigo picked up his cup as Byakuya nodded his head. He sipped the tea. "And she's happy with this?" he asked.

"Yes. She does love him. It seems that they had been seeing each other off and on for many years, keeping it...Well, not so much hidden as just out of the eye of those around us. He is the last heir to a very prominent family but when he was lost, he had taken his mother's name to protect himself on the streets. It wasn't until he joined the academy that he used his family name. He has shown himself strong on his own without needing to use his family name in the public," he explained. He poured fresh tea into Ichigo's cup. "Due to him now being the fukutaicho of the Ninth, they can't touch him. His family has been found on top of that and brought in as a proper family, so he has that backing. Their estate is actually next to us."

"So, she is living on the Kuchiki Estate right now, but not in the main house, right?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya nodded. "That's good. It gives her time to heal and allows her to be away from the Elders clucking at her about this and that." Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him. "When I was here for training during the Winter War, they often looked down at me. Despite the way that we learned that I was family and the only viable heir at the time."

Byakuya huffed. "Yes, they can be rather...stiff and annoying in many ways, can't they?" he asked. "I will speak with them about their need to push away heirs and fellow family members. There are many who were into the family that they dote upon them as it is."

Ichigo snorted and smirked at the other man. "Considering that we are, spiritually speaking, family, they have to learn not to do that. They've already driven quite a few away with their attitudes," he said. "So. She's going to marry Shuuhei-san. Is she going to see anyone about the hypnosis issues?" he asked.

"She is." Byakuya refreshed his own tea cup, adding a bit of honey powder. "Unohana-san has her coming in to do some deeper scans for any reiatsu that may be lingering. She has to remove it carefully so that she doesn't do damage to Rukia's reiatsu and her brain."

Ichigo nodded, placing his cup down onto the saucer. "I think that once I'm at home again, I'll have my father send you guys some updated psychology books from the Living World. You guys have shut yourselves off from that world for so long that you are quite a bit behind the times in terms of the medical world," he said. He eyed his uncle. "Especially mental health."

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked him, looking curious about what was going on in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo sighed and rested an elbow on the table, placing his chin in hand. "I'm thinking that she might have a form of PTSD." Byakuya tilted his head, curious. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. After a traumatic event, or events, the mind is broken in different ways. In some, it's a hyper awareness. In others, it comes out as anxiety and panic attacks. Triggers are things that make the person who went through the event relive the event. And are most often than not part of it. Shinigami may be long lived, but they're likely to have it. Renji, Kira-san, Momo-san, and Shuuhei-san all have a mild version from that one exercise that got fucked by Aizen. Rukia most likely has a mild form from her years in the districts."

"And does therapy help this?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. But it's also usually built around the person and what they need. I'll see what dad can send you about mental health before I go home," he promised. "I can find more in Tokyo. But I do think that she'll be best to be put on desk duty for a while as you get her the needed help." Byakuya nodded once more. "I think that a few of the newer Shinigami trainees, those who are from the last twenty years at the least, would be best to head into the Living World to pick up books to add to the main library."

Byakuya made a considering sound. "We do have a few who have died in the last ten years. I believe that they are in the higher classes and will be best. I will speak with Unohana-sou-taicho about doing this. We do have accounts in the living world that make us money. It has gotten easier with the Vizards helping take care of those accounts for us. We also have a business that does help us in making money." He smiled at the look he got. "It is all legal. There have been a few connections that the Seireitei have used through the centuries that help us keep things legal. And it does allow us to give back to the Living World by creating jobs."

"That sounds like a good set up then," Ichigo said, leaning back on his hands with a chuckle. "Let's see. Books on mental health. Books on everything that the Living world has learned in the last three hundred years. I'll have to create a list of books for you guys to get in the next few months if you go for more," he said, shaking his head. "It's going to be long."

"I would not doubt that fact," Byakuya said. He gave his nephew a look. Ichigo just smiled serenely back at him before he carefully stood. "I suppose that you are going to leave?"

"If you don't want two very possessive demons storming your estates? Yes. They're about done with Unohana anyways I would think," Ichigo said. "I need to stop and change into my normal outfit at Renji's anyways."

"I had wondered why you were wearing such a formal kimono to a meeting with us," Byakuya drawled. Ichigo shrugged with a smirk. "I shall escort you to Renji's home."

Leaving the estate, Byakuya did indeed escort him to Renji's home and then to the gates, seeing him off. Arriving at home with his lovers soon after, Ichigo headed to where his body waited for him while the two demons slipped out into the main room. He sighed as he slipped into his body, slowly stretching out the kinks with a groan. Standing up from the padded table that Urahara had placed him onto, he again stretched, feeling the way his soul settled back in easily, smiling as he went to hunt down his lovers.

He found them smiling as a small cat that looked as if it was made of shadows and blood hissed at Urahara, the man eyeing the cat. Ichigo's eyebrow raised when the kitten meowed at the sight of him and bounded over to him, rubbing against his ankles as it purred happily. He turned to his lovers, who just smiled and pointed at Undertaker.

Ichigo let out a small snicker at the fact that the man was scratched up to high hell but looked rather pleased with the fact that the kitten seemed to like Ichigo.

"Who wants to tell me what's going on?" Ichigo asked as he sat down at the table. The kitten climbed into his lap as the three men told him just what they were thinking.


	18. Chapter 20

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 20

Word Count: 1648

Warnings: Nothing

AN: So the last few days have been meh, but I am here to post this lovely chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dropping down onto the bedding face first, Ichigo groaned into the soft sheets as Sebastian smirking as he finished straightening it out. His demonic lover just chuckled and moved around the bed to reach down and pull off his socks and house shoes, tossing them to Ciel who just rolled his eyes. "Tired?" he asked.

"Very much so," Ichigo sighed, sitting up with a groan. He rubbed at his head before wincing as he sat up. "I wasn't expecting the plane ride back to be as tiring as it was," he admitted. "How do you do it so often?"

"I've learned to sleep whenever and wherever I am able to. Having a private plane does help since we do have a room for us on it," Ciel stated. He ran his fingers through his own hair, watching as Ichigo flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. "You'll get used to it I have no doubt. We'll be taking vacations and traveling somewhat often."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in curiosity. "I should just stick with being your personal assistant at this rate then. Forget the damn nursing degree," he sighed.

Sebastian chuckled and started to strip his lover free of his tights, leaving him in the giant shirt that he had stolen from Sebastian's part of the closet. "Go for what you want. If you wish to be a nurse, I say go for the degree. If not, don't," He stated. "We're setting up things so that we don't have to move around so often or shift. Granted, we would have to travel for the Queen when she has need of us, but we will be home in the next few weeks. At the least for the next five years or so."

Ichigo hummed before he stretched out his body, feeling his spine pop before relaxing against the bed again. "Now that we've arrived here, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"As you will find out, I tend to have meetings most days during the weekdays, but the weekends are kept free after eight on Friday. I usually spent those days working on paperwork that I wasn't able to finish during the weekdays or e-mails. Usually. Running several businesses does take me time and quite a bit of effort, even for a demon," Ciel stated. He stripped out of his own travel shirt, dropping it into a hamper and taking Sebastian's shirt and tie. "But we do have some days that we have already pre-arranged to be free and clear to spend with you. Show you the sights of London. Dates."

Ichigo smiled and sat up on his elbows, looking over at his lovers. "At the very least I'll be able to relax when I'm not doing my classes or working. And I will have lots of time to do my homework since I'm going to be working from here," he mused. "Am I going to have to watch the maids here?"

Ciel chuckled and shook his head. "No, you will not have to worry about them. Tanaka will take over the estate management outside of things that you need to sign as our PA. All you need to worry about is playing personal assistant sometimes. Or just being our boyfriend."

"You do know that people are going to think that I'm just some sugar baby and that you're just my sugar daddy, right?" Ichigo asked.

"I could deal with that. I do enjoy taking care of my lovers, and with the fact that you're not likely to age any time soon because of Urahara, we will happily keep you around for a good long time," Ciel purred. Ichigo smirked at him before standing up off the bed with a sigh, shirt falling to his knees.

"I want a shower. I swear that a couple of your stewardesses were doing more flirting than their actual work," Ichigo moaned as he raised his hands over his head. Sebastian avidly watched the way the move showed off even more of their lover's pale skin to their eyes, before he snorted.

"They are new to our employment. They will learn that we have no urge to date them much less be with a female in any form, fashion or way outside of the occasional fun," Sebastian stated, rolling his shoulders. "I think that they got the hint when you and Ciel headed into the bedroom to have very loud sex."

"You cannot blame me. It was not my fault that one of them dared to touch him," Ciel snorted. Ichigo blushed as he walked into the bathroom with a shake of his head. Finding his toiletry bag that he had packed into his smaller travel bag already waiting for him, he unpacked it and found that the bathroom already had the things for his lovers in the shower.

"It was still loud and noisy sex," Ichigo called out as he found the towels. He claimed a very large body towel and a head towel. "And left me sticky until I was able to walk straight enough to get into the bathroom and clean up most of the mess."

Ciel smirked smugly in the doorway. "And I'm sure that you are not truly complaining."

"I'm not." Ichigo smiled as he looked over his shoulder at his lover. "I just would have liked to have gotten some sleep while in the air that wasn't sex induced," he teased. "Now poor Tanaka-san has to deal with cleaning up that mess."

"I made sure to quickly bundle the sheets and used wash clothes into a laundry bag. He will place the bag into a rather large, specialized washer without having to take the sheets out," Sebastian said. "We have long ago learned to do such things for his sanity. We rather like having him around and not giving us looks."

"One day I will get you to tell me how the hell most of your original estate is still running around doing things for you guys," Ichigo drawled. He walked away from the cabinet and set about stripping the rest of his clothes off to take his shower. With the shower hot, he stepped under and moaned as he relaxed fully under the spray.

Sebastian made a thoughtful noise and said something to Ciel before the sound of footsteps leaving reached Ichigo's ears. "Sebastian is heading into the city for food. There isn't a whole lot in the house, so he is going for take out," Ciel said as he leant into the bathroom.

"Pizza? Or something like that?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door to the shower stall.

"The better kind of pizza, yes," Ciel replied. "He is going to pick up some of the pizzas from the 'take and bake' place. We'll freeze any that we don't make for ourselves. I find the place very interesting but very good."

"Fresh and hot right at home. I like that. Can we also get some breadsticks? And some of that iced tea that you rather like?" Ichigo asked, deciding that if they were doing naughty to go full throttle for dinner. "I'll take Tanaka with me tomorrow and go shopping. It'll give me a reason to head into the city for a few hours and explore while you guys are doing your update meetings."

Ciel tilted his head before he nodded. "I'll leave you a couple of the cards. I was able to place you on them while you were busy with your family so now you can legally use them," he said. He walked over to the closet, finding that Sebastian had already put up the clothes that they had brought with them along with the floor to ceiling cat tree. He eyed the kitten who had grown a bit more since he had come into their lives and had decided that the top of the cat tree was a good place to rest.

He made a note that they would have to build up Ichigo's clothes for while they were in England. He decided that to have wardrobes in each of the houses would make it easier for them when it came time to traveling. It would make it so that Ichigo didn't have to drag his clothes with him beyond a few pieces.

With that thought tucked away, Ciel found a pair of sweatpants, deciding to go with comfortable for the night. Pulling on a loose shirt, he caught sight of himself in the mirror that sat on one wall and snorted. "My father would be rather surprised at the clothes of this era and how people look," he mused. Ichigo stepped up behind him, towel wrapped around his waist and using the other towel to dry his hair.

"Your father would rather be surprised by a lot of things. You are from the Victorian Era, right?" Ichigo asked, Ciel nodding. "Our sense of modesty and the sense of modesty from that time is apples and oranges." He pressed a kiss to the demon's shoulder with a smile. "Don't think so hard on the past. You lived through it. You learned from it. You don't drag it with you as you continue with the present and working to your future."

Ciel chuckled and pulled him close to kiss him before looking over the younger male. "Go ahead and get into something comfortable. We'll set up a movie and watch it while we wait for Sebastian to return. I must call him to see if he can get those breadsticks that you want," he said.

Ichigo smiled gently, nodding. He stepped away and over to where his clothes hung. An hour later and Sebastian was putting a deep-dish pizza and breadsticks into the oven while Ichigo was curled up against Ciel, watching a Netflix original. Ichigo amused his lovers when he mocked it when it came to the ghosts and spirits.


	19. Chapter 21

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 21

Word Count: 1591

Warnings: nothing

AN: Another chapter, another day. So yes, this is a tad late. I've been working on cleaning the house (fun), doing laundry (even more fun), writing some more words and things, and all around, getting ready for PrepTober, which starts tomorrow.

What am I writing this month? You'll have to check out my discord server (you can ask for an invite) to get the full scoop! And maybe a blog post on Dreamspinner. Link will be in my discord.

For now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shifting through the few things that were in the refrigerator, glad that Tanaka had flown in ahead of them, Ichigo hummed a song happily. He had gotten up with his lovers, Ciel grumbling about his phone going nuts with a sudden emergency that they had to deal with, Sebastian getting up to follow him and help. They had grabbed a quick shower and headed down, letting him get his own. He had stolen one of Sebastian's shirts again before wandering downstairs.

He had checked on his two lovers in the office, finding that Ciel had gotten mostly dressed, still missing his pants, but had a cup of probably extra strength coffee in one hand as he talked using a phone headset. Sebastian was sitting at his own desk, wearing his own headset as he looked at the three screens that were a part of his work station. From what he could catch, he figured that he should focus on finger foods for breakfast. Finding small flour tortillas, he pulled them out with a smile.

He easily found three packages of link sausage, cheese, eggs, bell peppers and onions, deciding to go for filling and easy for breakfast. Granted a normal Japanese breakfast was easy enough to make, a person still needed two hands to eat it, thus he decided on breakfast tacos. Something that he had learned from one of his American classmates.

Picking up the phone that was connected to an England based phone company, he found his music app and selected one of his playlists, starting to prep the food as he sang under his breath. Shoving his hair into a better ponytail instead of the half-assed bun he had used before his shower, Ichigo turned to the pans. He dropped the sausage into one pan, separating them enough to let them cook while he turned to another pan and added some oil and the cut-up vegetables.

It didn't take him long to fill the air in the kitchen with the scents of various spices and scents mingling as he cooked. He put the sausage onto racks that sat over newspaper lined cookie sheets and turned to pour scrambled eggs over the softened vegetables. Cooking the eggs completely only took him a couple of minutes before he put them into a bowl to make it easier for him to make the tacos.

He checked his phone when it binged at him, seeing that Tanaka was going to be back at the house with a few more basic things and not to worry about feeding him that morning. It seemed as if the man had indulged in a fast food breakfast.

He shook his head, knowing that the hash browns from some of the American based places was a weakness for the man.

Rolling his eyes with a snicker, Ichigo took the now warm tortillas from the oven and started to put the tacos together. In each one, he placed one of the links into it, rather glad that they were short, before he added some of the cheese and egg, folding up one of the ends before rolling it into a half burrito. He piled five of them onto each plate, put the used dishes into the sink to wash later, and placed the plates onto a tray. He added some of the applesauce that he knew that Ciel enjoyed in the morning and poured some of the orange-strawberry juice for all of them.

Gathering the large tray, Ichigo headed for the office, finding that Ciel had gotten another cup of coffee. The second would most likely be less caffeinated then the first cup. Putting the tray on a side table, he grabbed a plate of burritos and applesauce, putting them near Ciel with a spoon. He did the same with Sebastian before handing out the juice and a look to eat something. He smiled when Sebastian smiled and continued to type with one hand, picking up one of the half burritos on the closed end.

Satisfied that his lovers would eat while working, Ichigo ran back to the kitchen to grab his own phone, turning off the music before he returned to the study. Grabbing his own dishes, he sat at the desk that his lovers had had set up and flipped on his computer, letting it load up as he started with the applesauce, absently listening to his lovers talk.

"Tell me how the fuck did this idiot hack into our server," Ciel snarled, Ichigo looking up and swallowing. "We have so many fucking layers of security that they should have tripped _something_."

Ichigo waved a hand to get his attention, Ciel telling whoever was on the other end to hold on before looking to him. "Do you mix the layers of security up? Switch things out and around every six months?" he asked. Ciel nodded sharply. "It might be an inside job then."

"Fuck," Ciel snarled. He told the man on the other side what Ichigo thought. The man went silent before he cursed up a blue storm if what Ichigo could catch from the headset when Ciel and Sebastian pulled the speaker away from their ears was any indication. "I'll be sending someone I trust to go over every employee file. In detail. Don't warn anyone of anything and get things switched up again. Don't tell them that either. I want you to also put everything on lock down so that _everyone_ must log into new areas instead of just using one log-in sessions. I want logs."

Ciel sighed as he finally hung on his end, Sebastian continuing to do his part of the work as he ate, working with whoever was on the other end of the chat. "Electronics, so annoying," he sneered.

"But very useful," Ichigo said softly enough for the two demons to hear but not to disturb Sebastian's call. He finished logging into his computer, finding it all set up the way he liked, and opened his browser. "I need to log into my school page today and set up a few things. But after that, are you free?" he asked.

"We need to go in for the meetings still, but outside of that, nothing. Have Tanaka bring you back into town for dinner if you go shopping?" Ciel asked. Ichigo smiled, waving a hand. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"One cannot suffice on only coffee. No matter how you two mainline it when you are dragged out of bed two hours early," Ichigo drawled. "Once you finish that cup, I'll make you two some green tea to drink while you finish getting ready for work.

"That would be something nice," Ciel hummed, finishing off his applesauce and placing the bowl aside. He turned to his burritos, watching whatever was happening on his computer as he ate at them absently. As he finished what they needed to do, Ichigo ate and logged into his school account, setting it up to accept that he was in England during the summer months. He set up the times that he would be able to meet for any video talks while he finished eating.

Finished with what he needed to do, Ichigo looked up and found that Ciel had left the office while he had been working on the log ins and set up. With everything he needed done, he closed the tab and opened his Google Drive, leaving it for later as he stood up to go do dishes and make green tea for the three of them.

Stealing a quick kiss from Sebastian when he grabbed the demon's dishes, Ichigo left the office with the tray full. He smiled at Tanaka, finding him putting piles of groceries down onto the counter and the dishes done. Shaking his head, he worked around the other man, putting the breakfast dishes into the sink and put the tray away before he filled the electric kettle with water, setting it to heat. Turning to the sink, he worked on the breakfast dishes, singing under his breath as he worked to clean up after breakfast.

Ichigo smiled when Ciel walked in and flipped off the kettle just before the water started to boil, moving to clean the pan that Tanaka hadn't gotten to.

"Just let it sit for a moment," Ichigo said. "What time do you want me to come pull you from the office and how fancy do I have to dress?"

Ciel smirked at him and dug out the loose-leaf green tea, Tanaka coming in with two large bags of flour. Ciel just eyed them. "About five-thirty. Are the two of you planning on doing a lot of cooking?" he asked.

"I want to practice in making different types of bread. Do you remember that cookbook that I picked up? It has a huge selection of bread types that interests me," Ichigo admitted. He shrugged with a blush. "I figured that I would do things like that when you're not around and when I'm not working on something." He smirked at Tanaka. "It also looks as if he got to the shopping before me."

"I was up this morning and still on Japan's time. As to your question, young master, I wish to test their recipe for fried chicken," Tanaka stated, bowing to the two men before starting to put things away. "Do leave me a cup of the tea, please," he requested.

Ichigo chuckled, finished off the dishes, and made enough green tea to send with his lovers on their way in, and for Tanaka and them to enjoy at home.


	20. Estate Managed Loves

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 22

Word Count: 1623

Warnings: Nothing

AN: We're so close to the end here people! Only 3 more weeks and then we're on to an Avengers/Bleach fic and then a Naruto _Our Truths_ What If fic requested by my lovely beta, Cutsy. *snugs her*

Enjoy!

* * *

Stepping out of the car with a smile aimed at Tanaka, Ichigo took his hand back to tuck a bit of hair back into the bun that he had pulled his hair into. He had found a pretty dress waiting on his bed when he had gone to get dressed for their date night. He had sighed but was still willing to indulge his lovers. He did like pretty things after all and he hadn't bothered to bring many fancy masculine clothes. Just enough to do his job.

The dress was a rich plum color and had a high neck. The entire thing, outside of being a dress, was cut for any form, including a male. It swept against the floor, just barely letting out his chosen boots to peek out with each of his steps. The skirt was loose enough to let him move while keeping a semi-mermaid cut to it when it wasn't moving. His boots had been a pair that he had grabbed that morning during a run to the store for some more proper tea, bought on a whim. He loved the fact that it was an ankle high boot with a two-inch chunk heel. It reminded him of some of the shoes that he had seen in a few of the paintings around the Japanese Estate.

He had pulled his hair up to be held in place with a simple comb that had a red champion bloom decorating it. He had then added a choker the same color of his dress. He had sent an e-mail to his sister for sneaking in jewelry into his luggage. His makeup was subtle and simple, his lips a dusky rose pink that looked good with the color of his dress.

He was what he wanted to pull off to perfection: Androgynous and beautiful.

Tanaka had smiled at him, taken several pictures and sent it to their shared family. Ichigo had paused and admitted that it was going to take time to remember that Tanaka had been a Shinigami, just like his father, and had lost his power. That had been an interesting talk, especially since he had seen a picture on the wall of the Kuchiki clan estate. To find out that he had an uncle on Byakuya's mother's side of the family in the living world had been even more of a mind fuck.

But even with that information, it hadn't changed just how protective of Ichigo Tanaka was, and he still was willing to talk with him. It just added another layer.

Then the man had tucked him into the back of the car when he was ready and driven to where the building was. Taking the badge that was held out to him that would let him bypass most people, he pressed a kiss to Tanaka's cheek. "Thank you, Tanaka. I'll send you a text the moment that I get up there," he promised.

Tanaka chuckled softly. "Very well, nephew. Until then I shall wait for you," he promised. Ichigo smiled and nodded, walking into the building. He nodded his head when the doorman opened and held the door for him.

Following the directions that his lover had sent to him via text that morning, he signed in at the computer, putting in his reasons for being there and scanning the badge that he had been given. Getting approval, he stepped through the tall machines, knowing that they were more x-ray machines instead of something else and headed for the elevators. He waited for the private elevator once he had scanned his pass again, taking it up to the top floor.

Walking to the office, he noticed that it had a few cubicle areas, allowing the people working on that floor more space than other floors. He walked around the edge of the main area and walked up to the doors for Ciel's and Sebastian's offices. Ignoring the protesting secretaries and their words that his lovers were busy, he pushed open Sebastian's door. He paused when his lover looked up from his desk and smirked, looking over his shoulder at the scowling secretary.

"It is impolite to lie to someone, secretary-san. Especially since, as their personal assistant, I know that I am the only person who is due here at this time," he said. He turned around to look at his lover. "Are you two ready to go? Tanaka is waiting for me to send him a text that I arrived fine," he greeted, stepping further into the office and letting the door close behind him as he walked over to the desk. He chuckled when Sebastian ran his eyes over with obvious appreciation.

"Almost. I'm glad that the dress fits properly," Sebastian greeted, standing up and holding his hand out to his lover, getting a smile as Ichigo took it. He tugged him closer and stole a soft kiss, amused that the lipstick didn't move. Ichigo chuckled and wiped at his lips, getting the gloss.

"Got some gloss there," he teased, Sebastian raising an eyebrow. "I need to find a proper shade of this color in normal lipstick. Or when it's not so coral instead of pink. I tend to be picky and gloss shifts color."

"So I see. Let me gather Ciel from his office and we shall leave for the dinner," Sebastian chuckled. Ichigo smiled and nodded, pulling away from his lover. Sebastian walked through a door that lead into a bathroom and linked the two offices, leaving him to wait. Digging around in his small bag, he pulled out his phone and sent the message before pulling out his mirror and lip gloss. He ignored the two secretaries as they glared at him and checked his lipstick. He held the gloss container in the same hand as his mirror as he freshened the gloss over the color after getting his kiss from Ciel.

Ichigo smiled when Ciel stepped up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, the slightly smaller male leaning back against him with a chuckle. "Hello, beautiful," Ciel greeted.

Ichigo turned around and was rewarded with a new kiss, prompting him to wipe off the leftover lip gloss that transferred. "Did you know that your secretaries are glaring at me like I'm some kind of gold digger?" he asked teasingly.

Ciel snorted. "We have to be sneaky to get you to agree to let us buy you anything, so I doubt that you are a gold digger."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I do not need brand new cars in every single country that we go to. I can just use yours perfectly fine," he said.

Ciel smirked. "We know but we like doing things for you," he said. He pulled away finally as Sebastian finished closing things off for them. Ichigo rolled his eyes and fixed his lip gloss. "I will take you to a few new places with better quality makeup and let you loose with a credit card. Would that work better for you?" he asked.

"Make it a mall so that I can set up my closet here? I swear that the customs people weren't listening since they kept asking me why I had feminine clothing in all of my bags," Ichigo teased. Sebastian chuckled as he took Ichigo's hand, tucking it into his elbow, Ciel walking beside them and opening the door to leave the office.

"We'll take you to the largest mall in the city and play pack mules for you this weekend," Ciel promised. He got a beaming smile. "And maybe fit in a movie. I believe that one horror movie that you have been going on about has come out."

"It was last week," Ichigo said as they stopped before one of the desks.

"I expect the reports to be fully typed up for me to review it in the morning for the next meeting. And the other report to be done after lunch," he warned them. "I will warn you now since you are both so new, if one thing is wrong with those reports, I will know, and it will be a strike against you," he stated. The two stared at him with wide eyes and nodded their heads, watching as the two men escorted their lover off, all of them walking and moving as if they had been together for longer than a few months.

Heading to the parking garage, Sebastian finally said, "I do hope that you enjoy real Italian. A new restaurant has opened, and we were thinking of taking you there," he said.

Ichigo smiled as he slid into the car, Ciel sliding in beside him. Sebastian was going to drive them this time around. He pulled out his phone to check and found a message from Tanaka. "That sounds like a perfect time," he said, sending a message to him, telling him where they were going. He got one back that said the older man had decided to stay in town and go see a movie marathon of some of his favorite films. "Tanaka is staying in town. Just in case something happens, and we need him. Call him a worrywart when it comes to me."

"So I have seen," Ciel chuckled as Sebastian slid into the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of their parking lot. "That will be fine. He hasthis habit of following after us when something puts his back up," he drawled as he tucked Ichigo against his side. They fell into a comfortable silence as Sebastian drove them to the restaurant. Once there, they were seated at their table and started to talk once more as they ate delicious food and savored the perfect wines with their dinner.


	21. Chapter 23

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter:

Word Count: 1573

Warnings: Nothing

AN: Sooooo tired. But here is chapter 23 and I'm going back to other things. Like rewriting many words. See you soon.

* * *

Stepping into their house with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Ichigo turned to the two demons. "Sugar. In the gas tank. Really?" he asked, looking at Sebastian. The man was gazing at the text from the late-night mechanic that had picked up their dead car and apparently looked at what had happened. "How...juvenile. Damaging to the car, yes, but juvenile." He groaned. Ciel reached up and pulled the hair comb holding red hair free, letting the locks fall. "They kept gloves on when they opened things up right?" he asked.

"Our mechanic does that and took pictures. I already took more pictures of the car and where we were just in case there was something he missed," Sebastian said. "He's called the police though." He put the phone into one pocket. "I told him that he should come by our office in the morning and that I may know who did it. We'll pay him there. As it is, the police will need time to get a warrant for the video from the valet parking lot at the restaurant."

Ichigo hummed, running a hand through his hair and grunting when he rubbed at his neck. "It was still a nice night, sugared tank notwithstanding," he said.

Tanaka chuckled as he walked in, closing the door to the garage behind them and setting the alarm. "Indeed. Go rest, you three. Should the police call tonight, I will answer the phone, or talk with them here, and give them the pictures that Sebastian took," he said. He held up the camera case that held the camera that Sebastian had used. The three of them had long ago taken to carrying around cameras the moment that it had been easier to print them out. And in the modern age, they had several kinds, including carrying around two types of phones with the better cameras on them and very large memory cards.

"Thank you, Tanaka-oji-san," Ichigo said, happily pressing a kiss to his cheek before heading for the stairs and their bedroom. Tanaka smiled after him. Ciel and Sebastian chuckling as they shared a look, quick to follow their lover.

Ciel caught up with Ichigo first, just outside of the rooms, and swept him up into his arms, garnering a soft laugh from the red head as he walked into the rooms. Sebastian followed them into the bedroom, closing the door behind them as Ciel placed Ichigo down onto the floor, swaying. The smile that was on Ichigo's lips was soft and sweet, open in a way that they hadn't seen when they had first met him.

But having a year to heal and being allowed to talk to the ones that had hurt him had helped him to open up to his lovers even more. The fact that Ichigo had gone with his father to visit his mother's grave and had come back with red eyes but still smiling had made them wonder just how much of his healing had been done in those two hours.

Either way, they were both happy that Ichigo was healing emotionally and was so willing to talk with them and be close to them.

Sebastian pulled his phone out and turned on the music app that he had on it, opening the playlist that he wanted before placing the phone into the charging station speakers. It filled the room with the soft sounds of the song.

"You seem happier," Ciel mused as he ran a hand down Ichigo's back.

Ichigo chuckled as he nodded, pulling away to toss his shoes into the closet, dropping his hair comb onto the vanity. "I am." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck again, Sebastian coming up behind them to press the three of them together. "I have a job that I love. School has been going well. I finally figured things out with the Seireitei and I doubt that I will have to leave any time soon. I can visit them any time I want, my ex has been found to be crying because he fucked up, like you said." He smiled. "And I'm in a relationship that makes me feel loved and safe."

"That is because you are loved and you are safe," Sebastian hummed. He buried his nose into soft hair as the three males swayed to the soft music. "I don't think that we could ever give you up."

"And you won't have to," Ichigo chuckled, resting his forehead on Ciel's shoulder. "I don't think that I would want to give you two up myself. The only other person in this world that I would want to be with would happen to be Undertaker. But really? That relationship would be very odd."

Ciel chuckled. "We did have a thing with him for a while. He can be very protective and possessive of what he considers his. I doubt that you would mind that. Outside of the insanity that the relationship would be."

Ichigo snorted, squeezing his arms a little. "I like our relationship. It makes me happy enough," he hummed. He felt Sebastian move away and push his hair out of the way. The subtle zipper in his dress was slowly pulled down and left to gape. A soft sigh escaped as he lifted one arm, Sebastian's hand running along it to coax the dress to come off it before he let the arm come to rest around Ciel's neck again. He did the same with the other arm, goosebumps breaking out as he relaxed into the care of their eldest lover.

He stepped forward when Ciel stepped back as soon as his dress had pooled at his feet. A rustle of fabric told him that Sebastian was taking care of the dress as he pulled back enough to loosen Ciel's tie, getting it off and laying it on his vanity. He worked on the delicate buttons on his lover's shirt, getting them undone, used to being watched by the dual colored stare, a small smile dancing on his lips as he pushed the shirt off. Sebastian took it from him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Ichigo moved on to removing Ciel's belt and pants, he knelt to get his shoes and socks off before he tugged the pants down, leaving the other man in boxers. "I hate to admit it, but I don't think I'm up for much more than a bath," he mused.

Sebastian chuckled, having already undressed himself while Ichigo had been doing the same to their lover. "It is fine, Ichigo. Tonight was all about just relaxing and bonding before your schooling truly kicked in and we are all busy," he stated. He took Ichigo's hand and pulled him to his feet before coaxing him to sit down on his vanity chair, kneeling to unhook the garter-belt hooks on the tights and gently pulling one down. He did the same to the other leg, stroking over the soft skin with a chuckle. "I do believe that I like the fact you shave your legs."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, smile growing as Ciel pulled off his boxers, tossing them into the wash. "It looks better when I'm wearing tights or my uniform," he stated. He watched as Ciel gathered up a small basket that he had created from the few bath things that he had brought with them. "I still need to go shopping for bathroom things."

"You can go this weekend," Sebastian promised as he stood up. Ichigo stood and removed the boy-short panties that he had found he liked the cut. The two joined Ciel in the bathroom and Ichigo set up the bath for them, adding a sandalwood bath bomb to the water, letting it fizz and turn the water a rich green color. Ciel smiled and pulled Ichigo's hair up into a loose bun, amused that it was falling past his shoulder blades.

"Your hair is getting rather long," Ciel mused. Sebastian chuckled as he lit the candles that had been left from the last time they were there. "I like it."

"It's going to get a whole lot longer," Ichigo hummed, checking the water temperature. "I want it to be as long as my mom's hair had been when I was really young. I remember it coming down to her knees. If I remember correctly, she had to cut it back when she was pregnant with the twins since she kept sitting on it even when it was in a ponytail. And since she was so big so fast, she couldn't exactly get up fast enough to move her hair."

Ciel smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving around him. "That sounds like a perfect idea," he said as they slipped into the hot bath, Sebastian turning off the water as he did so. Ichigo hummed as he leant bag against the back of the tub, Ciel next to him with Sebastian across from them with a smirk.

After they climbed out of the bath, Ichigo took a moment to wash his face while Sebastian cleaned out the bathtub and Ciel pulled the blankets back on the bed. Pulling on a large shirt that was quite obviously stolen from Ciel, the three settled into bed, Ichigo taking up the middle position. All three were happy with how the relationship was going and showed it by the way they fell asleep entangled together.


	22. Chapter 24

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 24

Word Count: 1454

Warnings: Nothing to say

AN: We're almost done. I am sorry you had to wait for so long but if you check out my Discord, you will see the reasons. I will give out an invite on request. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo dropped down onto the couch in the front room of their bedroom suite, wiggling around on the large piece of furniture as he groaned. "Oh, but it is soooo good to be home again," he groaned. He had just unpacked his luggage and his carry on, Sebastian stealing the laundry to take downstairs while Ciel checked in on his people.

"Indeed," Tanaka hummed, smiling over at his nephew, shaking his head. "I am just glad that I was able to see Isshin before we came back."

"Don't let him fool you: the tears are normal," Ichigo stated. He lifted his head and stared at the older man. "I don't think I've seen him cry that much actually," he said before shrugging his shoulders. "But don't think I didn't see you spoiling my sisters."

"They are both sweet girls and I was quite happy to spoil them," Tanaka said as he sniffed. Ichigo pushed himself up and off the couch. "Are you going with me to the store to stock up on somethings?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to get food since we have nothing here because we don't have another estate manager to come in for us. Not since our new one got so sick," Ichigo said as he stretched. "And since Sado's car broke down, he wasn't able to do it for us."

"I will tell Master Ciel and Sebastian then," Tanaka said, leaving the bedroom, heading down to the two men. Ichigo stretched again and moved to find something fresh to wear. He stripped out of the stretchy pants that he had decided to wear on the plane and the long sweater shirt, changing into a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a thinner sweater to wear over it. He could feel the nip in the air.

Pulling his hair free of the bun that he had it up in, Ichigo brushed it out and stuck it in a ponytail. Spritzing on some lightly scented cologne, he grabbed his shopping shoes. He then met Tanaka downstairs in Ciel's office, stealing a kiss from his lovers before they left with his new card that had been attached to the main bank accounts in Japan. He stared at it as Tanaka pulled out, flipping it over in his hands.

"I never really thought that they would trust me to give me a card attached to one of their main Japanese accounts. Or their English accounts," Ichigo admitted as he relaxed in his seat.

"They trust you not to betray them in any way," Tanaka stated. "Quite a bit actually. I would just say that you need to get used to being handed things." Ichigo hummed and smiled. He shook his head as he tucked the card into his wallet and the wallet into the small bag that Tanaka had put next to his seat. He stared out at the scenery as Tanaka drove to their favorite store in Tokyo, glad that it was so late at night and a lot of the traffic had died off for the most part.

"I'm rather glad that we're home now. England is quite a lovely place, lots of trees and other things that we don't see, but Japan is still home. And I have a feeling that it will always be a place where I think of it as home," he said as they stopped at a light. He watched as a patrolling Shinigami stopped, perched on a streetlight, and looked down at his car for a moment. Ichigo snorted, rolling down his window as he found the new badge that he had been given, sticking it out the window and wiggling it a bit. The Shinigami bowed slightly before continuing with her patrol.

Tanaka chuckled softly as Ichigo pulled his hand back in and closed the window. "How does it feel not to have to hide the fact that you have your power back?" he asked. Ichigo wrinkled his nose.

"It's nice. I can now talk with Tensa and Zangetsu more often, and it's still nice to hear them at all. And since they know I have my power, I can practice easier now. I don't have to hide it so much. I like it," he said, slumping slightly. "And since it came back so slowly, I was able to really get to learn what I can do with it instead of just letting it leak everywhere."

Tanaka snorted as he turned. "From what your father told me during our talks, your powers activated your friend's abilities and they were able to help you during your adventures and trials," he said. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah. We learned that Sado's power is pulled from the darker part of his heart that turned to protecting whoever and whatever he thinks is his. Orihime's is based on her need to protect and heal. She's never been a fighter and I'm kind of glad that Unohana-san took her under her wing, helping her with her fairies. And that Hachi has been helping her get over her unwillingness to fight to protect those she cares for." Ichigo huffed.

Tanaka nodded and turned into the parking garage that was just up the block from the store and found a space, parking. Turning off the car, the two stepped out and walked to the store, continuing to talk, turning to what they wished to buy and how Ichigo felt the urge to go old fashioned Japanese for breakfast and dinner since they were in Japan again.

Walking into the store, Ichigo grabbed one of the few large carts with a sigh, Tanaka grabbing his own and following him to the rice, knowing that they had to get quite a bit. Tanaka had expressed his desire to make rice pudding, and between the other plans that Ichigo had, they would need a lot of rice. Placing two large bags into the baskets, they started to work their way through fresh fruits and vegetables first.

They then worked their way down the aisles, taking their time in figuring out what they needed to stock up on and what they wanted. Cans of coconut milk, vegetables, fruits and other canned goods were all stuck into Ichigo's basket, along with the various spices that they picked up. They hit the baking aisle next where Tanaka grabbed the largest bags of sugar and flour that he could along with various extracts.

Ichigo selected a few throw-away pans that he was going to use to make a few things later that week along with enough baking chocolate in various styles to make the cheesecakes that he had gotten his lovers hooked on. Tanaka muttered about not being able to find a proper yeast as he looked at the offerings, plucking a jar off the shelf.

Ichigo chuckled softly at his words and found a few more things on the shelves that they wanted before they headed down the next aisle. It took them another hour and a quick stop by the butcher for a lot of meat before they left the store to head home. A stop at a favored restaurant for some take-away and they were on the way home.

Once at the estate, Ichigo, Sebastian and Tanaka carried the various bags into the kitchen. Ichigo was finally shooed off with his and Ciel's food in hand, allowing Sebastian and Tanaka to quickly put things away. Finding Ciel shutting down his computer for the night, Ichigo smiled and led the way to the smaller living room, getting him to sit before sitting with him and handing over his plate of dinner.

They turned on the TV and pulled up Netflix, starting a new movie that they had been looking forward to watching before breaking open the boxes and splitting their chopsticks. As they sat and ate, Tanaka and Sebastian joined them a few minutes into the movie with their own foods, promising that things were put away.

Sebastian took up the seat on Ciel's other side as Tanaka sat on one of the recliner chairs with his food. They watched the movie in full before they cleaned up their dinner dishes, Ichigo putting the rest of the food they had ordered away. He set up the rice in the rice cooker for the following morning and set up the French press and kettle for coffee in the morning.

He then worked to lay out the parts that didn't need to be refrigerated for breakfast along with the needed dishes before he and his lovers once more sat on the couch. As the two demons watched the news with Tanaka, he pulled out a book and started to read. Content.

Happy.

Surrounded by his lovers and his uncle.


	23. Chapter 25 (end)

Title: Estate Managed Love

Fandom: Bleach/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian/Ichigo

Chapter: 25

Word Count: 1665

Warnings: Nothing

AN: And we come to the end! If you haven't already, on AO3 alone, I'm posting a series of story previews for upcoming and in the works stories.

Next long story will be posted on the 2nd of December. So please keep an eye out for that! Enjoy!

* * *

Life for the four men and their various friends through the world went on. Much as life had a habit of doing.

For Ichigo, when he turned twenty-one, he graduated from his nursing program with a high-quality nursing degree to his name and a job as the one who ran the onsite company nursing station for the same amount that a higher paid private nurse did. He decided that one day, far in the future and a couple of lifetimes away from his current life, he would go for a medical degree. He would follow his father into being a small-time doctor.

Three months before he turned twenty-two, he started to write a book about his life. He wrote it like it was a fictional account of a young teen with supernatural powers learning of the Spiritual world. He finished the first draft just after his twenty-third birthday and put that first book, which spanned from the day that he met Rukia until just before he went to save her in Seireitei, aside and started another book.

By the time that he had turned thirty, he had written all the way through the Winter War, including how he had met and dealt with the Vizards, Bounts, and Muramasa. He had long before started to edit the first two books, intending to send it to a publishing company to get their opinions.

Ciel and Sebastian had already read the first draft of each of the books, leaving Ichigo a thick binder with their notes on the books. Tanaka had done the syme and left him a notebook full of notes.

When he was thirty-one, he was promoted to the Head of the Phantomhive Nursing Station of England's branch, the four often going to Japan for weekends and vacations. He worked four to five times a week and enjoyed the time that he was able to see his sisters.

The twins had long graduated from high school and were close to finishing off their own college degrees. Yuzu was still picking out which school she wanted to do her internship at for her teaching degree. Karin had gone into business, wanting to go half in with Orihime on building the bakery that the woman had started right after she had graduated from culinary school.

He had learned rather randomly that Sado had worked to become a music producer for one of the musical branches of Ciel's empire. He worked with several of the smaller singers and loved his job as he told him.

Uryu had decided to follow his father's footsteps, and by the time that the Quincy had turned thirty-one with Ichigo, he had a bright future. He was slated to take over a good chunk of his father's duties as head of the hospital.

Six months into his thirty-second year, he sent in the manuscripts that he had finished editing of his series, working on rewriting book four while Ciel read book three. He finally had a response nine months later that the company wanted to buy the series. He told Sebastian and the demon had stepped in as his agent, working to get the best contract for the books.

He turned thirty-five before his first book came out officially, and he found himself enjoying success in the world of fiction writing. He created three books that talked about the world with all the changes that he had made, and he put out a new book out each year.

When he was forty, he was working on a new series that was set in the same world but with new characters, his original series put out in full. He had already started to work on another series that he wanted to put out between the new stories that he had been working on along with the 'informational' books.

He rather enjoyed the fact that he kept his looks that he had since he had turned eighteen and going to college but found that his hair had lightened up into a softer red-orange color. Ciel had asked about that when Ichigo had told him that his mother's family had always had brightly colored hair that tended to fade out into softer shades of hair than they had been born with before staying that color for the rest of their lives.

Since he wouldn't age from that day on, he mused a few times if he would have to dye his hair into a new color each time they had to restart their lives. Sebastian had already been working on creating a new life for them, this time with Urahara's help. The two demons and the Shinigami were well versed in creating new lives, especially with the leaps and bounds that technology was taking.

They planned on how they were going into retirement when Ichigo was sixty, with their children, who had been known about but hidden for their protection, would take over the businesses. Ichigo also had plans on how to start putting out new books in a new genre after he died, with the rest of the series that he had finished beforehand continuing to be published. All the royalties would continue going to his family in the long run.

He was forty-five when Ciel and Sebastian asked him to mate with them officially. He would become theirs fully and forever, and they would become his. They had only split once, Ciel and Sebastian living in England for a grand total of a month while Ichigo had stayed in a condo in Japan.

They had all hated it all and agreed that they never wanted to do it again as long as they loved each other. That had been when he had been twenty and their relationship had only been a year old.

When he was forty-five, he became the official mate of Ciel and Sebastian, and mused about having children with his mates one day. That explanation had taken a day of blushing to go over just what he meant when he said he could carry their children. Since souls didn't have a 'gender' beyond what they wanted, and that his body was now a specialized gigai that worked much like a solid form of his soul, he had the ability.

He was fifty-five when he had his first child, going into hiding for close to six months. He had put out a notice that he was going for a vacation to get away from the world for a little bit and finish off his latest book. He hid away their daughter and she became his son's daughter when he switched his lives at age sixty.

His last book under the name of Ichigo Kurosaki came out when he was seventy, his 'son' took his place as the controller of the book estate and started to go to college for his medical degree. He became Saito Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Ichigo and father of Saito Masaki.

He had learned early into their mating that his lovers had the ability to shift their looks very slightly with the use of their powers. And since he had become their mate, he could use that ability to protect himself. It took him about ten years before he could do that, but when he took on his new life, he had just shifted a few small details. His nose became more upturned and his eye shape was more down-turned, doe like. He changed a few other things, just enough to make sure he wouldn't be pegged for Ichigo Kurosaki and got used to his new looks.

He decided to keep his hair color for the most part and allow his eyes to stay the same chocolate with flecks of gold in the iris.

When he was eighty, he had their second child, this time a boy they named Charles Phantomhive. To the public eye, Charles was "Alexander's" son with a woman who had died during childbirth, leaving him with a son.

Masaki doted on her baby brother and loved teaching him all that she knew about being the powerful beings that they were. She had started to show up in the world more and more often, being fourteen of age, about to turn fifteen at that time. She had also taken after her grandmother Masaki with her soft blond hair and Quincy abilities. She learned how to wield them by her Uncle Uryu.

By the time that Ichigo saw his eightieth birthday, Isshin had left the living world for a while, returning to the Seireitei to teach before he returned to join Urahara in being a silent guardian of the world.

It was when he was a hundred years old, the world finally learned that his books had been based on real life. A rather curious and intrepid reporter had put together all the clues together and blew the realness of the Spiritual World wide open. Along with that came the hidden knowledge of Demons, Angels, and other such creatures that had been suppressed down to myths. Ciel and Sebastian were finally able to come out to the world in general as Demonic, showing that they were just living their lives and that they worked for the English Queen as a protection for the world.

Ichigo soon came out as a half-Shinigami who took care of the souls of his homes.

All in all, life just kept being interesting for the three mates as Ichigo decided to wait a few more decades before having another child, letting their two grow up. He was content with his little family. He also found out that he was able to write books under his name now that the knowledge was around, allowing him to build a nice little empire.

He was also able to fulfill his plan in getting his medical degree and setting up a small private practice for those who had money issues. He lived life happily, surrounded by his family, his mates, and his insanely overprotective Demon Cat.


End file.
